


Snow in Spring

by Ars_Matron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Retrograde Amnesia, Temporary Amnesia, Trauma, Unhappy Ending, inaccurate historical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: Yuuko said they would come.With smoke and fire. Blood and ash.She had been saying it for years. She had a friend three towns over who said they had attacked a town several days away….Gossip….But Yuuko swore it was true.But Yuuko didn’t have the best track record for being correct in her wild imaginings....until now…~~~The Russian's had invaded, but they were still far away. Yuuri hadn't been concerned with them when the rumors first began.They were a nightmare, a story used to scare children. They had nothing to worry about. Hasetsu wasn't important enough to warrant a visit from the invaders. And so Yuuri's life went on.Until, of course, soldiers came marching to his door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Dears! I have a little something for you....this has been in my folder, staring at me, for months now. I think maybe it'll only be three chapters long, I don't see it being a big things. Now....the important talk. 
> 
> Y'all know I think Viktor is the embodiment of a puppy....that maybe a nice fairy saw a sad puppy wandering around and turned him into a human. In short, I love him. 
> 
> But I also love me some Dark Viktor. The, what if, if his possessive, clinginess towards Yuuri wasn't returned and ended up being something dark. This story nagged at me until I wrote it....So here it is.
> 
> So the warnings. They are there for a reason. If you can't handle what's in the tags do not read this! I don't know how explicit it will get. The next chapter could be rough. But the tags are there, and if you have any concerns turn around now. I just want y'all to stay safe, this isn't gonna be fluffy like my other stuff!!
> 
> OK, now that all the heavy stuff is out of the way I have some chapter notes!!
> 
> Geta, are tall shoes, like all traditional Japanese shoes these have a flipflop like quality to them. Geta are tall and are worn in the snow and rain to keep ones hem out of the mud and gunk. 
> 
> Hanten, are quilted jackets. 
> 
> Malen’kiy - Google tells me is Russian for 'Little One'
> 
> I hope to have the next chapter finished soon. It's already mostly done. So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story!!

Yuuko said they would come. 

 

With smoke and fire. Blood and ash. 

 

She had been saying it for years. She had a friend three towns over who said they had attacked a town several days away….Gossip….But Yuuko swore it was true.

 

Yuuri hadn’t listened. Yuuko believed in a lot of things that weren’t true. When they were kids she had dragged Yuuri into the forest, determined to find the shapeshifting foxes she said lived deep in the underbrush of the tallest trees. 

 

She had lead him down to the shore on many occasions, where she said the spirits lived. She claimed on a moonless night they you could see them dancing, glowing wings skittering across the inky waters. If you were lucky enough, her softly whispered breath had warmed over his cheek where they sat crouched in the sand. If you were very lucky, one would come ashore and grant your wishes. 

 

And of course none of those had ever amounted to anything. Except to make their parents angry when they missed curfew. Coming home well past dark, caked in dirt and covered in scrapes and bruises.

 

Yuuko didn’t have the best track record for being correct in her wild imaginings. 

 

...until now…

 

Yuuri lay on the frozen stone before the onsen. Legs tucked under himself as his forehead rested on the stone, his hands palm down on the ground before his bowed head. 

 

Just like the rest of his family around him. 

 

They had heard that the ships would be arriving three days before. In that time the town’s elders had decided to not fight. They had made other plans instead. Everyone had scurried to prepare. To comply. The foreign fleet would be met with gifts and surrender….and a festival in their honor.

 

Fear was the most prevalent emotion that rushed through Yuuri. It bubbled under the surface of everyone in town. Hidden behind the sycophantic, false joy they all wore. 

 

Like thin porcelain masks. 

 

He would be angry, at giving up, at rolling over for the invaders...at so many things. But he didn’t have the capacity. Not when his heart beat wildly against his chest. Not when he was overcome, dizzy and breathless as anxiety took him. 

 

Yu-topia Katsuki was in direct line of the docks. It was the first inn they would come across….And they would see his father, Toshiya, standing before the gate holding a tray of food and drink before him. His family kneeling on the ground behind him, with similarly leaden trays before them. Offering the promise of hot baths, warm beds, food and drink in excess. 

 

Yuuri shivered as snow began to fall. Heavy flakes that didn’t melt as they landed on his hands, numb, frozen. Like the stone he lay on. 

 

Breath caught in his throat as he heard them. The crunch of snow under heavily booted feet as they stomped down the path towards them. Words spoken, frantic and halting in a language Yuuri didn’t understand. Followed by a deep voice, broken Japanese that was just as hard to follow with one's head in the snow. 

 

But he didn’t need to hear it...he didn’t need to hear his father’s words either. Spoken low and slow so that the invaders could understand without trouble. 

 

No need to hear it, because knew. Had heard his father repeat those words over and over the past three days.

 

Welcome to Yu-topie, the onsen in yours. 

 

He moved with his mother and sister when they stood. Taking up his own tray before rising. Head down, eyes on his tray. He didn't watch them as they passed. He stood stood still. Shivering in the cold. Only clad in his work robe. Holding his breath as they all filed past him, led by his father. 

 

When the last one passed his mother followed, then his sister, then finally Yuuri. Trailing after everyone else. 

 

He carried his own tray to the hot spring, as his mother, Hiroko, followed the group to the dining hall and his sister, Mari, broke away to quickly place her tray upstairs before joining their parents in the kitchen. 

 

In the onsen Yuuri was careful to make sure everything was set up there for them after they ate. That were were plenty of clean towels and scented soaps. And comfortable yukata waiting for them after they were finished….it was a task too quickly done. 

 

He ghosted down the hall on silent, sock clad feet. Peeking into the dining room quickly to count how many there were. Eight, by the look of it...they would have just enough rooms for them. 

 

Just as quiet as before Yuuri headed upstairs, doing a final check of the rooms as well. 

 

Every room was fully stocked. The futons were already laid out, and there were refreshments on the tables and a brazier in every room, already lit to keep the chill at bay.

 

With any luck they would eat, bathe, and rest. And they wouldn’t bother Yuuri and his family for anything else tonight. 

 

Sharp laughter and harsh words in a foreign tongue drifted up to him as he descended the stairs. He passed the dining room where the din was loudest, nearly drowning out the soft clink of glass on glass as drinks were poured and passed around.

 

Yuuri’s heart sped up as he entered the lobby. He was almost out, almost to freedom, and no one had seen him yet!

 

He had other preparations, other duties to see to. He had been needed here to greet them. As a child of the innkeepers’. But since he wasn’t the eldest he didn’t have to be too present the whole time. 

 

He had another gift he was supposed to be preparing for….something Mari couldn’t offer.

 

At the door he slid on his geta and a hanten. He was already wearing several layers of kimono, at a time of year when he should have put them up and began taking out the yukata instead. 

 

But winter had been persistent this year. The cold lingering much longer than it should have. And now snow….right when  _ they _ came. 

 

Snow, when they should have been viewing the cherry trees. 

 

He slid the door opened to a gust of snow, wind, and ice. He was just about to step outside as a crash and the distinct chime of broken glass from the next room echoed loudly through the empty lobby. 

 

He turned in time to see a man with dark hair stumble out of the room and hang off the doorway. He began speaking loudly in that language...Russian...Minako had called it Russian. 

 

And if Takeshi were correct, when he spoke behind his hands so that Minako sensei couldn’t hear him, soon Yuuri and the others would all be speaking this language instead of their own…

 

The man was looking directly at him now, yelling. Yuuri didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t supposed to still be here. He had cleared this with his father! He was allowed to leave! 

 

He backed up, shaking his head. Unable to understand the now red faced man. He had no idea what he wanted….all Yuuri wanted was to leave. Right that moment!

 

He took another step, and his back hit the door.

 

The very warm door….the door that he had just opened!

 

WIth a small yelp Yuuri sprung forward and turned….eyes, like frozen blue jewels gazed at him….Yuuri took another step back. Trying to distance himself from the man he'd just fallen Into.

 

WIthout his geta on the man was probably taller than him, he was definitely of a bigger build. And if his oddly pale eyes weren’t bad enough his nearly white hair was shocking. 

 

Yuuri had been told what to expect, but it’s hard to imagine these things when you’ve never seen them before.….And though he wasn’t wholly unpleasant. His features were sharp, but handsome. His well muscled body spoke of strength and agility. No...not displeasing at all. But he was still one of  _ them _ . 

 

Yuuri lowered his head...all he wanted was to get past this man and be on his way. 

 

“Don’t be so rude, Max. We're supposed to use their language while here. After all,” He turned his blazing eyes back to Yuuri and smirked. “Not everyone here knows ours.”

 

His accent was thick, but his meaning still came through. Yuuri gripped the quilted fabric of his hanten in his hands. He just wanted to leave. Where was his father?

 

Cold fingers brushed his chin, and it was all he could do to keep from jerking back as the blue eyed man lifted Yuuri’s chin so that their eyes met once again. 

 

“And where are you going, Malen’kiy?” 

 

“Yuuri!” Toshiya popped out of a side door, one that led down the hall directly to the kitchens. He stopped up short when the scene before him finally came into view. 

 

“Oh! Nikiforov sama!” He rushed over to them, taking Yuuri by the shoulders and leading him past the bemused Nikiforov and to the door. “My son needs to be going. He’s performing in the festival tomorrow. They need to prepare.” His smile never left his face as he spoke. 

 

Never touched his eyes. 

 

“I understand. I can’t wait to see it, Yuuri~” Nikiforov’s smile was as cold as his eyes.

 

Toshiya nearly pushed Yuuri out of the door, still holding tightly to his shoulders. He leaned in quickly to whisper in Yuuri’s ear. “You go to Minako’s. Don’t come home tonight, understand?”

 

Yuuri nodded. All his words dying on his tongue. They were not supposed to draw anyone’s attention. Stay low. Stay quiet. Wait for them to leave. 

 

Drawing attention meant catching eyes. Catching eyes meant you might disappear. It had happened. In every other town there were stories. Spoken through tears. In dark corners, in low voices. Of relatives, brothers, sisters, friends, loved ones. Gone in the middle of the night. Or stolen away on the foreign ships when they left. 

 

Keep his head down, blend in. That’s what Yuuri was going to do. 

 

He made it Minako’s in record time. So terrified from his encounter he hadn’t even noticed the snow as it began to fall in thick sheets. 

 

Hopefully it would be clearer tomorrow. If the stage became icy it could mean trouble. The last thing any of them needed was an injury. 

 

They were vulnerable enough as it was. 

 

He didn’t go into her small studio, instead he let himself in through a rickety side gate and walked around to the back. 

 

Takeshi and a few of the others were already there. Without a word Yuuri went to grab a piece of the stage and pavilion, and set it on the cart. 

 

They would go to the fairgrounds and set up. And tomorrow, before the town and the invaders, they would perform. Dances and plays that they had been working on for the spring festival. But they wouldn't be welcoming the spring. No. Tomorrow would be a formal surrender of their town….

 

“Bullshit!” 

 

Yuuri looked up as Takeshi slammed a plank down next the one Yuuri had just placed in the cart. 

 

“This whole situation is just a bunch of bullshit! How do we expect them to leave if we just roll over and surrender everything to them?” 

 

Takeshi’s voice echoed off the side of the building. A few of the others stopped to stare before turning back to their work. But Takeshi still fumed. 

 

“I’ll tell you, they won’t! They’ll stay. We won’t get rid of the-” He broke off with a yelp. Rubbing his head as he turned, angry for the second it took him to realize it was Minako who stood behind him, pavilion pole in hand. 

 

“I apologize, Minako sensei.”

 

“You had better, Nishigori! They can understand us better than we can them. If they hear you talking like that.” She brandished the pole again for emphasis. 

 

“Now get back to work and no more of that talk. You hear me? We chose this to protect all of you. Better to roll over and see our children safe than to resist and see you dead.” 

 

Takeshi hung his head. Minako was an elder of the town. And though she had no children of her own, every child born to the town was hers. She acted as a surrogate aunt to everyone. 

 

Takeshi stomped off to get another load, and Minako turned her bright eyes to Yuuri. “How are you, Yuuri?” Her voice instantly smoother than before. 

 

She placed the pole on the bed of the cart before rubbing a hand on Yuuri’s arm. She would notice his unease. Of course she would. She had been teaching Yuuri for as long as he could remember. 

 

She could always read him so well. 

 

“I’m fine.” His voice was small, bellying his assurance. He wasn’t fine. He didn’t need to say that though….she would know. “My father told me to stay with you tonight.” 

 

She was silent for a moment. Her dark eyes wide before she nodded. “Of course. I was going to offer you a room anyway.” She brushed some hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear with gentle hands. “What about Mari.”

 

Yuuri laughed at that. Oh he would love to see what happened if someone tried to mess with his big sister….she’d probably set them on fire….She was always so much bolder than himself. “I think Mari is fine. Though, if you want, I can go and see if she might want to stay over as well?”

 

“No, no. You’re right, she’s probably fine. And your parents will need the help.” She hummed low, glancing across the lawn. “Maybe I’ll send Takeshi or one of the larger boys over to help when we’ve set up….Yes!” She smiled brightly, with a snap of her fingers she fixed a few of the boys with a stern look. 

 

“You three will go to the onsens and inns tonight offering to help the families after we’ve set the stage!” They shared baleful looks, but nodded all the same. There were no arguments...there never were when it came to Minako. 

 

She turned back to Yuuri, soft once more. “Get another load, but don’t strain yourself. I need my successor to show these heathens the pride of Hasetsu.”

 

“Yes, sensei.” Yuuri bowed quickly before jumping to. Trying to ignore the flutter in his chest, the ache. The sick dread.

 

He didn’t want to be the pride of Hasetsu. He didn’t want to be the lead student, to be the successor. At least not for tomorrow….all those things drew attention...caught the eye….made a scene.

 

And for so long as the Russians were there, Yuuri’s only wish was to simply disappear. 

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  


He was bored

 

No, the honest truth was more than that. More than boredom. More than dissatisfaction. Viktor’s malaise bloomed from the dim grey monotony that had quickly become his life. 

 

Yes it was odd for one so young to be so decorated, and to have done so as quickly as he had was unheard of. 

 

And yes at the start of this campaign there had been a spark. Something that had ignited his passion back from ashes to glowing embers.

 

But with each sluggish, grueling, step southward, that heat, that bright invigorating light, was fading. 

 

They didn’t fight back anymore. That was the crux of it. 

 

In the capital, in the beginning, the Japanese people had fought. And given as good as they got. Viktor had several scars from battling with the samurai that protected the capital and the lords to prove it. 

 

That first fight had been so... _ exhilarating _ . Even now, the mere thought of it sent a chill down his spine. Excruciating. A memory that couldn’t even scratch the reality. It had been euphoric! He had never felt so alive!

 

Their fighting style was so different from what he was used to. Each move as graceful as a dance. Their clothing was also something to behold! Silks and gilt. It was a lovely lovely thing to behold, the samurai.

 

But as they conquered, as their hold grew stronger, the ports they visited put up less and less of a fight. 

 

Soon it was like this. They stepped off the ships to flowers and feasts. To the glassy eyes of those who had given up.

 

There was no fun in it anymore.

 

What was life without a challenge? What was the point if there was nothing worth winning or fighting for? Simple, there wasn’t one. Everything was dull.

 

Dull. Grey. Pointless.

 

The streets of this town were a soggy, dirty mess. The elders of Hasetsu, as the town was called, bobbed around him. Offering him and his men anything and everything….except the one thing he really wanted…Fight, resistance. Passion!

 

As it turned out Hasetsu was something of a resort town. Hot springs and cherry tree viewing were two of the main attractions. 

 

Though it didn’t seem as though they would get to do much of the latter. And they weren’t supposed to be here long. Just enough to secure their hold. He’d leave a few men behind to make sure of it. 

 

But until then….there was no reason he shouldn’t relax. A dip in a hot spring did sound rather pleasant. He said as much and the elders beamed. They had just the place. The best onsen in the town, closest to the docks too so they wouldn’t have to trek through the snow much longer. 

 

And in short enough time they were being led through a large gate towards a low sprawling building. The words ‘Yu-topia Katsuki’ were painted above the gate in kana, making it easy enough for Viktor to read. 

 

His translator had been good enough to teach him kana and a handful of kanji that had come in handy. 

 

He would have been more surprised that there seemed to be enough western influence in this small town for such a pun...but then he saw the small family before him. 

 

Obviously a family, the father stood before the other three, arms aloft as he brandished a tray towards them. A static smile on his carefully pleasant face. 

 

He gave Viktor the inn. His words were very clear. 

 

Viktor probably ‘owned’ twenty inns in Japan by now….

 

The man introduced himself as Toshiya Katsuki, and as he ushered Viktor and his men forward the three behind him rose, picking up similarly burdened trays, and stood to the side.

 

God, they were a short bunch….All three kept their heads down, making it impossible to see much of them as Viktor passed. 

 

Not that it mattered. He just wanted to get all the formality out of the way. This was the last stop he would have to make. After this it was just a short visit back to Edo then he’d be headed home for the first time in nearly two years. 

 

Just a few days. And he could spend that time relaxing. 

 

The food was good. Great even. Reliable food was not something that was always persistent. Some towns seemed to have better cuisine than others. And this little inn might have taken the cake for food since he first stepped foot in this country. 

 

It wasn’t long before he was sated…..and the drunken antics of his men began to grate on his final nerve. 

 

He couldn't blame them. This was their final stop, and it wasn’t as though they had seen any action lately either. They were all feeling the disappointed restlessness of this campaign. Still….Viktor didn’t want to hear it. 

 

It was still several hours before the sun was to set. And though it was snowing it wasn’t nearly as cold as he was used to. 

 

This was nothing compared to Saint Petersburg….Oh, how he missed it. Fat flakes of snow landed on his cheeks as he peered into the grey grey sky. A single gull soared through the air high above him. And longing for home squeezed at his chest. 

 

Soon….soon.

 

He was startled from his musings as the door opened behind him in a rush. Through the wind, through the commotion of the dining room, one voice rang out clearly. 

 

“Hey! Hey, you….pretty boy! Get me another drink!” Max was hanging out of the dining room, addressing the figure that stood before the open door. “Don’t just stand there, boy! I said I needed another drink!”

 

Clearly this boy didn’t know Russian. That wasn’t surprising. The further south they travelled the less the people actually knew about them. Not that it mattered. Two years in this campaign and he and all his men spoke enough Japanese to be understood. 

 

The boy shook his head, frantic, wavy black hair flowing wildly in the breeze as he backed up. Viktor smirked….the little bird was trying to flee the nest. Oh, how cute!

 

Viktor placed himself behind the boy and was rewarded a moment later as he stumbled into him. 

 

He gave a rather adorable squeak and jumped away from Viktor. Turning he locked eyes quickly before realizing who he had bumped into and his lovely brown eyes latched onto the floor. 

 

Now, now….that wouldn’t do. 

 

He was obviously the boy from before. Though now that he wasn’t lying in the snow Viktor could fully appreciate him. 

 

His soft black hair fell over his eyes as he ducked his head. Viktor brushed a hand over the silky smooth skin of his cheeks. They were round, and oh so sweet. He lifted the boy’s chin so that Viktor could see him better. 

 

Beautiful. 

 

“And where are you going, Malen’kiy?” Viktor stroked a finger over the boy’s plush lips. Wanting nothing more than to claim them. But also wanting to hear the boy admit that he was running away from Viktor and his men. 

 

His pulse quickened, a wicked smile curving his lips. It had been so long since had felt that spark, small though it was. Oh how Viktor could use a good chase right about now!

 

Of course that was when the innkeeper showed up. 

 

All over the top cheer and sunshine. Ready to roll over as soon as Viktor said the word. 

 

But Viktor wasn’t his focus….interesting. 

 

Toshiya paled considerably as his eyes fell on the boy, and Viktor’s hand on his face. Rushing forward he all but yanked the boy out of Viktor’s grip, hauling him bodily to the door.    
  


“Nikiforov sama,” His voice shook and a thrill ran through Viktor. “My son needs to be going. He’s performing in the festival tomorrow. They need to prepare.” 

 

“I understand.” For the first time in so very long, a true smile curved his lips. “I can’t wait to see it, Yuuri~” 

 

Toshiya leaned forward and spoke low and fast into Yuuri’s ear. Viktor couldn’t make it out, but the boy nodded swiftly before hurrying off….not even glancing back as he hunched his shoulders against the snow. 

 

And for an exhilarating moment Viktor thought of following him. It wasn't as though anyone could really stop him...and maybe that’s what held him back. 

 

There’s no real chase. Let the little bird think he’s escaped. Viktor smirked as he allowed Toshiya to lead him back inside. He hadn’t tried the hot springs yet. His oh so attentive host reminded him. Viktor gave in quite easily. 

 

Yes he’ll stay. Relax in the hot spring. Eat the delicious food. And wait. 

 

After all, his little bird would have to fly back to the nest eventually.

_____________

Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, and will probably help me get the next chapter out sooner! 

Check out my other [works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/works) and come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://ars-matron.tumblr.com) 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was gorgeous. Breathtaking. Certainly the most amazing creature on the entire earth. 
> 
> And now he was all Viktor’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so so late!!! 
> 
> (Please mind the tags and warnings)

Chapter Two

 

Cool pale light washed over Yuuri, waking him, but imparting to heat. Minako still slept beside him. She snored softly, completely unaware that day had dawned. Yuuri rose and tiptoed around her. She would wake on her own. She had wonder knack to never being late. No matter how late she stayed up or how much sake she had consumed the night before. 

Staying the night at Minako’s was always the same. Minako got out the spare futon and set it up near her own. And Yuuri would go to her small kitchen and cook them dinner. While Minako got out a few bottles of sake. Yuuri had two cups, and nothing more. Not on a night before a festival….usually he wouldn’t drink at all, but he was so terribly on edge.

Two cups was hardly enough to dull those edges, but he didn’t dare drink more. 

He threw on his clothes from the night before, and left the the small home. The first thing he needed to do was check on the stage. Just because the clouds had cleared for now didn’t mean they hadn’t had more snow while he slept. And sure enough when he arrived there a fresh layer covering the tarp they had draped over the wooden planks. 

Yuuri pulled the tarp off the stage and took up a small broom to sweep any excess snow off before it could melt. It wasn’t much work, though it was enough to warm up his limbs. The movement was nice, repetitive work that he could lose himself too. He finished by folding the tarp and storing it under the stage and leaning the broom again one of the of the supports. 

By the time to her leaving the fairgrounds others were showing up. Vendors pushing carts and people setting up tents for display items. It looked, normal. Yuuri hurried along, waving when he had to. But all he wanted was to get back to the studio….start the day in full and get this charade over with.

The students were already there. Boys and girls of all ages, starting from just about three or four, up to mid twenties. Everyone was still waking up, stretching and yawning. Eating a little bit of breakfast that was set out on a table in the corner. And helping each other dress. 

Yuuri made his way over to the smallest group. The little children being helped into their kimono by parents or elder siblings. 

“Is everyone doing well today?” Twelve little faces turn to him with big bright smiles. They may be able to sense the trepidation, the fear, around them. But for the children this was a festival in true. A chance to dance in front of a crowd. To show their families, with pride, how well their lessons were going. 

And standing there, gazing down on those precious face, Yuuri could pretend that’s all it was too. His chest swelled pride to watch them. These were his children. Like he and others were to Minako. He taught them. He helped them up when they fell. Brushed tears from their eyes and shared in their joy when they overcame an obstacle. And today, he would be standing just off stage as they performed. Proud in his accomplishments as a teacher. Proud for his hard working pupils. 

“You have to get dressed, Yuuri sensei!” Kohana threw her arms in the air, nearly knocking over her sister, Nanako, in the process. The other children around all joined in, a ringing chorus of encouragement for Yuuri to dress for the festival. 

Yuuri smiled down at them, a blissful moment he wished didn’t have to pass. But he truly couldn’t put it off any longer.

Across the room the senior students were dressing. Formal Kimono always took at least one extra person to get just right. So Yuuri stepped around the pairs at work to get to the large cupboard in the back. He had picked out his kimono with care. A blue so dark as to be nearly black, with only the tiniest hint of flowers just at the hems, right where it nearly touched the floor and the tips of the long sleeves. 

He shouldn’t stand out in that. It was plainest kimono Minako owned. He carefully took it up and unrolled it. Allowing Minami to help him dress. The sleeves of Minami’s kimono touched the floor as he tied the light pink obi around Yuuri. 

“You’re going to be so lovely today, Yuuri senpai! No one will be able to to look away.”

Yuuri frowned, he was hoping that no one would look too hard. “I just want to today to go smoothly, and end soon.”

Minami nodded. “Jei went to help out at the inns like Minako sensei instructed last night. He overheard the invaders talking. He said they were leaving in a few days. So, we don’t have anything to worry about.” His chipper tone was at odds with his pale pinched expression as he glanced up at Yuuri where he knelt on the floor. “This is all just a formality, right?” The hopeful look he sent Yuuri made his breath catch. He wanted Yuuri to tell him it would be alright. They would fine….

Yuuri nodded weakly. They had lost, whatever battle it was. Most of Japan hadn’t even known they were at war until it was over. The Russians had struck quickly and without warning….This was just a formal showing of their surrender. 

Minako had bustled in at one point. Looking well rested and not like someone who had passed out from an abundance of sake at a time that was either far too late or way too early, depending on your outlook. She and Yuuko went around putting the final touches on the dancers. 

Yuuri allowed Yuuko to apply eyeliner and bright red rouge to his eyes when she came around with her paints and brushes. “There, you look lovely Yuuri.” She chirped at him. “Now, a little color on your lips and you’ll be perfect!”

“No, Yuuko.” He tried to move out of her grasp but followed, brush in hand. 

“Please, Yuuri you’ll be so beautiful. “ She said, pouting at him….a low unfair move that she knew he couldn’t resist. Yuuri sighed and gave up. Letting her pat the rouge into his lips as he still very still. 

Yuuri’s hair had grown out. Not the wavy waterfall that was Minako sensei’s hair, but enough that Yuuko was able to pull it back from his face with pins, and a very lovely comb with tiny cherry blossoms made of silk and jewels. 

When she deemed Yuuri ‘beautiful’ she moved onto Takeshi. Yuuri smiled fondly as he watched them. Yuuko trying to convince Takeshi to wear the makeup too, that it would make him more handsome. He put up with her teasing with an easy smile. Even allowing her to dot some rouge on his eyelids. 

She smirked at him coyly before sauntering away. All her pots and brushes tucked securely in her arms, wrapped in a cloth to keep the sleeves of her kimono clean. It was the first festival that she could wear the kimono that did not have the hanging sleeves. Since her marriage to Takeshi a few months earlier she now wore her sleeves short. 

It made the long sleeves of his own kimono weigh heavier all the sudden. 

As soon as everyone was dressed Minako swept through the room, bundling them all outside. The smallest dancers got into the cart and the rest set out on foot for a rather chilly walk to the fairgrounds. 

The fairgrounds were much lively now. The tents were all up. Steam curled in the cool air from several stands. Coating the field with the tantalizing scents of cooking meats, vegetables and the sweet aroma steamed buns.

Despite the activity, everyone scurrying to and fro to make last minute adjustments and seeing to every detail. A hush lay around the field. Even the children, who had chatted merrily on the ride over, had fallen silent once they reached the grounds. Succumbing to the strained atmosphere of the adults around them. 

Yuuri hated that this was affecting them. They were so young. Too young to understand what any of this meant. They didn't deserve to have their innocence ruined by such a harsh and greedy nation. He could only find consolation in that soon they would be left to themselves once again.The Russians would leave in a few days and hopefully, secure in their dominance over this providence, would never return. With any luck these children would be able to lead happy lives still. 

Yuuri got the kids settled in the tent behind the stage. They were a wiggling, fidgety lot that couldn’t retain focus for more than five minutes straight. As soon as Yuuri plucked one up as they tried to escape the tent, there was another three trying to tip over the table of fans and instruments. 

Luckily they were going first today, and it wouldn’t be too long before Yuuri could hand them off to the safety of their parent’s arms….And Yuuri was left to worry about everything else that could go wrong without them weighing on his conscience as well. 

Yuuri frowned, usually he had more patience with them than this. But his nerves were frayed. He worried one of the children would get out, run into a soldier and get injured….or worse, for angering them. 

Less than an hour later saw the crowds rolling in. Yuuri became aware of it only through the noise. The press of voices against the thick silk of the tent. He didn’t look. He didn’t care to see them there. Walking among the the villagers Yuuri grew up with. Like large carrion birds feeding on a deer. 

They wouldn’t pay for anything today. Not that they paid for anything anyway. Not their food, not their board at the ryokans. Nothing!

Yuuri shook his head furiously. Turning his focus back to the antsy children. In the corner Yuuko took up one of the shamisens and began warming up. She would play while the children danced. The soft keening thrum of her strings brought a soothing, mellow calm to the tent. Even the children relaxed a bit at the familiar melody.

It wasn’t long before a hush fell over the crowd around the tent, and Minako was speaking. 

“Welcome!” Her clear voice rang through the field and soon there was nothing but quiet and Minako sensei as she addressed the crowd. Couldn’t the invaders hear the disdain in her words? Or was that simply Yuuri’s imagination? 

“I’m pleased to present Hasetsu’s young talent. First up will be the children, lead by my assistant, Katsuki Yuuri.” 

There was a round of applause as Yuuri lead the children on the stage and made sure they were in their proper places, and in their starting positions. Yuuko went to the corner of the stage with her shamisen and sat on a cushion, awaiting Yuuri’s signal. Yuuri stepped off the low stage and stood off to the side, facing the children. Smiling brightly for them. 

He gave the signal and Yuuko began playing. Slow and tinny, the chords drifted over the crowd. 

Yuuri kept his eyes fixed on the children….The burning pressure of other gazes on him was only his imagination. He repressed a shudder, and resolutely refused to look over his shoulder to the crowd. This wasn’t about him, this was about his students. 

So he smiled, and mouthed the movements along with the song to help the children remember what to do. 

And when Shina forgot her hand movements, Yuuri did them off to the side. She let out a tiny ‘Oh!’ and quickly caught up to the others. Laughter chimed from all around him. 

Goodhearted, true laughter, that melted the ice that had clamped over Yuuri’s heart all morning. Reminded him that these were still his people. His family. He was safe among them. And so were the children. With a soft smile he focused only on them. 

When Yuuri watched them dance all he ever felt was pride. They had worked so hard, and they were all doing so well. It didn’t matter why they were performing. Who they were made to dance for. Right then, in that moment, he was truly happy. 

Two more songs and they were finished. The children were ecstatic from the applause they received. Beaming as they bowed to the crowd. Yuuri and Yuuko worked quickly to hand the children to their parents. 

When the stage was cleared the larger instruments were quickly set up. Still off to the side, so as not obstruct from the main show of the dancing to come. But the musical aspect was as much a part of the artistry as dancing. As was the clothing, and the tradition of the whole thing. Minako may have been their dance teacher, but she was equally acclaimed as a master musician. And she had imparted that art to her children as well. 

As one day Yuuri would do the same for his pupils. 

Back behind the stage Yuuri and the rest prepared. He still had several groups to go before he was to performed. But now he would take up the mantle of assistant. 

The small koto they used for festivals had been set up, so Yuuri went to sit on the cushion behind it. Until he was required to dance he would play for the others. Along with Takeshi and the other men who traditionally did dances that were more warrioristic in nature. Minako had forbidden them from performing such aggressive works….To their embitterment, they would only be allowed to play the instruments this day. 

Yuuri settled the folds of his kimono as he got comfortable. Picking up the small plactra, he slid the picks into place on his thumb, forefinger and middle finger. He allowed his gaze to travel up and out toward the crowd. Only to gasp and looked back down quickly, heart now pounding in his throat. 

Bright, haunting, blue eyes were focused on him, and him alone. It could have been his imagination, but after their encounter the night before that was a comfort Yuuri couldn’t take. This man, Nikiforov, had found him again. Was watching him still. His cold hands had made Yuuri’s skin crawl. Even now he shuddered. Memory made all the worst with the subject of his latest fears so close. 

Watching him. 

“Is everything alright, Yuuri?” Takeshi had leaned over to whisper in his ear, placing a comforting hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Yuuri for his part simply nodded. He began plucking a few of the strings on his koto to test their pitch. Though they had been tuned already. Takeshi rubbed his shoulder gently before turning back to his own instrument. He was used to Yuuri’s bouts of insecurities. Usually taking a moment to poke fun at him goodnaturedly. 

But there was no room for playing today. 

Soon Minako was back, announcing the next performers, and Yuuri was able to lose himself in the music. 

If he focused hard enough he could tune it all out. If he watched only the movements of his fingers as they danced across the strings, he could pretend that Nikiforov and his men weren’t there. From the corner of his eye the dancers swayed as one over the stage. 

If only his palms weren’t sweating and his hands so unsteady, He could have believed he were somewhere else. 

He was relieved after a few hours by Minami, once his own set was done. He stood and followed a few of the others off the stage as other musicians were switched out. Someone had brought food and set it up in their small tent. Yuuri was only able to pick at a few morsels. His usual nerves only made worse by the unwanted foreign audience. 

The sun dipped low on the horizon, and brightly colored lanterns were lit throughout the fairgrounds. The stage was cast in warm reds and yellows. They shimmered and bounced, like tiny pools of fire on the froze snow. 

A soft hand on his arm drew Yuuri’s attention. Yuuko stood behind him, her eyes large in the dark. “Minako is about to call you. Are you ready?” 

Yuuri took a steadying breath, swallowing back his nerves. He was ready, alright. Ready for the night to be over. Ready to get back home and hide out in his family’s quarters of the onsen. Lock out the invaders. And start on forgetting that this day, that this week, ever happened. 

Yuuri approached the edge of the curtain, taking his fans from Yuuko. The were lovely. Dark blue silk at the base capping off in puffy pink feathers. He tucked them into his long sleeves, where they would be hidden until needed. 

Minako stood at the bottom of the stage. She said nothing, no introduction like the others. She simply lifted her arms, silencing the crowd. 

Then the drums began. Rapid. Pulsing. Ringing. 

Yuuri took a deep breath and flowed out onto the stage. 

 

~~~

 

Disappointment. 

That’s what he felt most. The disappointment of waiting all night, and coming up empty when his little bird hadn’t come home in the night. 

But even bitter disappointment was something. After so long of nothing. 

He had soaked in the hot spring for a long time the night before. Imagining his little Yuuri would be waiting there when he was finished. Would he blush under Viktor’s attention? He could almost feel the heat. The rush of blood until his soft delicate skin. 

Eventually the anticipation became too much. Viktor had to get out of the hot spring. Partly because he would rather carry these thoughts somewhere more private. He also wanted to be ready to greet his Yuuri when he came home. 

But even though he was groomed, and dressed, and ready for the return of large brown eyes and rosy cheeks. Yuuri never came back. 

He had waited in his room. The thin sliding door was open just enough to give him a view into the hall. Laughter and chatter from the downstairs drifted up to him as his soldiers continued to celebrate having good food and plenty to drink. He could go and tell them to get to bed. He probably should. But they were in for another long journey soon….he would give them tonight. 

He stayed up most of the night torn between anger at being left empty handed, and joy that his little bird seemed to have a few surprises up his sleeves. Which lead to other thoughts at what Yuuri might be ‘hiding’ under the thick layers of fabric he left in. Eventually he closed the door and indulged in his imaginings. 

Much like his rowdy soldiers, Yuuri could have this night to run and hide. Viktor would find him soon enough.

The next morning their hosts ushered them downstairs to a large breakfast. Keeping up a steady stream of commentary about the food and the festivities that awaited them that day. 

Viktor only paid attention with half a mind. He just wanted to hurry through their meal and head to this ‘festival’. The innkeeper had said his son was preparing for it. So he was bound to find his Yuuri there. 

The anticipation of seeing his little bird in the glow of morning light was the only thing that got him through the meal. Images of his porcelain beauty and soft grace kept a pleasant expression on his face all the way to the fairgrounds. Once there though he quickly lost patience with everyone that turned out not to be his Yuuri. 

Everywhere he turned there was someone trying to push some sort of food, or useless item at him. He didn’t need anymore trinkets from this country. He didn’t want anymore food or drinks. There was only one thing calling to him and he was determined to find it! 

It was the sound of music that drew him to the stage. Just the light, incomplete melodies of tuning instruments. Viktor stood at the back of the small crowd. Those in front appeared to have brought quilts to sit on so that people in the back still had a view of the stage. Not that Viktor had to worry too much about that. He was quite a bit taller than anyone else watching. 

A few of his soldiers came to watch with him. Viktor leaned against a cherry tree, there were a few blooms on the stark branches. Frozen, but a lovely pink all the same. 

A fall woman with long hair came to stand before the crowd, there was smattering of applause at her arrival. She spoke, her words cutting in tone. Though she said nothing that should bring offense. He could excuse her anger for now. So long as she didn’t try to cause any sort of problems for him down the line. 

He was only listening with half a mind until she said his name ‘Katsuki Yuuri’. And like magic Viktor was alert. His heart picked up in his chest. Yes! His little Yuuri. What sort of wonders did he have in store for Viktor!

The crowd cheering once more brought Viktor back to his senses. The woman had said something and like releasing a floodgate, children poured out onto the stage. They were dressed in little brightly colored kimono, all smiling and jumping around in the excitement of the morning. Viktor couldn’t help but smile at their boundless energy. His smile only grew when he realized who it was that was leading them out. 

His Yuuri was just as radiant in the early morning light as Viktor had imagined. His hair was pulled back with a lovely floral comb and his skin was rosy. There was red at his eyes and on his lips and Viktor couldn’t tear his eyes away. He nearly groaned audibly when Yuuri turned his back to the crowd to face the children who were now lined up on the stage. 

A slow cheerful song began to play and the children started move. Not as one, no. But they danced with enjoyment. Even when one little girl obviously forgot her movements and his sweet Yuuri had to help her from off the stage. 

Viktor joined in with the others as they laughed. It was such a touching sight. 

He learned a lot about his Yuuri that day. Just by watching him afar. His Yuuri seemed to adore children. He lead them through song after song and when they were finished. He handed them off their parents with a gentle fondness that gripped Viktor’s chest almost painfully. 

From there he went to the large harp like instrument and played for well over an hour without pause. And though he was but one component, and the music was still oddly tinny to Viktor’s ears. It was obvious his Yuuri was quite talented.

Yes he watched. Hardly blinking. Barely moving. He watched until the sole of Yuuri’s shoe disappeared behind the stage. And then he watched some more. But for a long time Yuuri didn’t come back. 

People brought him food and drink throughout day. Sometimes it was one of his men, sometimes it was a local vendor. As Viktor refused to leave the area for long. He did however manage to find a spot much closer to the stage as the sun began to set. Everyone was talking about some big performance that would end the night. 

And Viktor hoped his suspicions were true. 

He sat sipping warm sake from a wooden bowl. The sun a dipped below the horizon some time and the night was rather chill. Viktor was trying not to grow impatient. Then the rolling of drums. It was sudden. The ground shook with such force that the vibrations ran through him to his very core. In an instant, every eye turned to the stage. 

 

The creature that emerged from the behind the silken curtain was so very different from the nervous blushing boy Viktor had met the day before. Different even from the kind instructor of children. 

Though it was still undeniably his Yuuri. 

This version of Yuuri radiated a calm, commanding presence as he flowed across the stage. His movements were enchanting. Viktor couldn’t look away as Yuuri’s limbs moved with a slow fluid grace. At the end of each arm he held a large feathered fan, that blend perfectly with the delicate pink flowers on his long dark sleeves. Viktor’s lips twitched, oh how much like they looked like delicate little wings.

He was utterly captivated. Viktor had never seen anyone move the way Yuuri did. With such controlled precision, yet so soft. There was a fragile grace to it. As though Yuuri were the true embodiment of spring. Young and vital. But that vitality was but a frail thing. Viktor feared even a strong gust of frozen wind would be the end of him. 

When the dance ended, and the tips of Yuuri’s fans fluttered in the breeze as he held still in his final pose, those who had been watching began to applaud. Viktor came back to himself with a gasping breath. How long had he not been breathing? When had it started to snow again? 

VIktor didn’t know if the moisture on his cheeks was melted snow or tears. He didn’t even care to wipe them away. Like the cup in his hand he forgot about them quickly. He only had eyes for Yuuri. As he rose gracefully only to bow low to the crowd. Then he was moving off the stage and Viktor wanted to jump up and follow him. Loath to have his Yuuri disappear from sight once more. 

He managed to sit his wooden cup on the mat before him. It was still mostly full and had long since fallen cold. But Viktor didn’t mind. He had his sights set on something much more warm and pleasant. 

Viktor rose smoothly from the blanket and made his way to the back of the tent. Or at least….that was his intent. He was stopped at every turn either by one of his soldiers who gushed over the performance, or by a local who wanted to make sure everything was to his liking. By the time he finally found his way to the back, the tent was empty….

Viktor clenched his fist and ground his teeth...he would not make a scene. He would not yell and curse that, yet again, his little bird had managed slip through his fingers. 

It was a small town after all...he couldn’t have gone far. Even if he had to tear down every door, burn every building. Viktor wouldn’t stop. 

Not until he got what was his. 

 

~~~

 

He had done it! He had actually done it! He had gotten through the dance without tripping or falling. Or passing out from the stress and fear. 

When he stepped on the stage Yuuri had been able to zone out. His limbs working on muscle memory alone as the music drifted around him. He had been Spring, for just a moment. A lone petal fluttering on a cold breeze. Nothing else mattered in that moment. 

Of course, it didn’t take longer after leaving the stage for everything to crash back down around. 

This was no celebration of spring. Ice and snow still plagued the earth the Russian army clung to them like a blight on dying tree. 

Luckily the children were all seen to long ago. The only thing left for anyone to do behind stage was pack up the instruments and head out. And that was done quickly enough. They had only used the drums and one of the smaller kotos for his performance. While he danced Takeshi and the other men had loaded the wagon. 

Yuuri hefted one of the sacks that he assumed held Yuuko’s makeup, and started to head out with the others until Minako stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“You need to rest, Yuuri. You’ve been on your feet all day and you only just walked off the stage.” She took the sack from him and lead him over to the wagon. 

“This really isn’t necessary.” Yuuri began but Minako gave him a firm push on the back. And he could either fall into the wagon, or climb up. 

“I said you’re riding up here, and you damn well will do what I say.”

“Yes, sensei.” Yuuri said sheepishly as he settled onto the floor of the cart. He settled back against the roughened planks of the sides, unable to stifle a relieved sigh. He hadn’t realized how much his back and feet were beginning to ache. There was still a pressure in his chest, as though he hadn’t quite caught his breath after running a great distance. 

Though part of that could simply be he was still worried about the army that surrounded them….

The wagon jerked suddenly as they pulled away from the stage. Yuuri held on tight to the side to keep from being pitched forward. Cautiously he scanned the surrounding crowd. His eyes had never been all that good. But he managed day to day. It was times like this though, in the shifting low light of the lanterns, that he wished they were better. While he could easily pick out who was local and who wasn’t. He couldn’t tell individual people apart. 

Yuuri ducked down further into the wagon to lay on the floor. It was best that he wasn’t seen. Instead he lifted it eyes to the sky. Clouds lay heavily over the moon, and snow had began to fall once more. Tiny flakes that melted on his cheeks and rolled down face. 

It was almost peaceful. The rocking of the wagon. And the soft shushing of voices around him, must have been enough to cause him to doze off, as the next he knew someone was shaking him gently. “Yuuri, wake up and get inside, dear.”

Yuuri blinked uncertainly at the figure. “Mom?” he sat up looking around. “I thought we were going back to Minako’s.”

Hiroko took Yuuri by the arm and help him out of the wagon. “I told her to bring everyone here. We set up the back dining room. It should be private enough with the soldiers staying in the front.” 

Yuuri said nothing as they went inside. The cart had been taken around back and they passed through a small door that lead right into the back rooms. It was smaller, meant for more formal occasions like wedding parties and tea ceremonies. Now it was packed full of the dancers and their families. A few of the vendors were also there. Mr and Mrs Ueda were handing out cups of sake as Yuuko helped Mari pass out food. 

Hiroko lead Yuuri to the long table set out in the middle of the floor. Many smaller tables were placed around it, but clearly this one was the centre of attention. Yuuri allowed his mother to sit him next to Minako, who looked to already be well into a bottle of sake. She gave him a large smile, her dark eyes dancing with mirth as she filled a cup and handed it to him. 

“Tonight isn’t for worrying, Yuuri. It’s for celebrating. So drink up!” She ordered loudly. There were far too many eyes on him to ignore her, so he took several sips of his drink appease them. 

And for a wonder, it helped. As the drink flowed and the happy chatter of those he loved filled the room, the restless anxiety that had been tormenting him for weeks began to ease. Warmth slowly seeped into his bones, and for a time he simply allowed the voices and heat of the room to wash over him. 

It wasn’t until his mother brought out a large bowl and set before him that Yuuri felt he was finally, actually awake in a long time. 

“Katsudon?” Yuuri asked as Hiroko bounced away to hand out more bowls. 

“I said it was a celebration.” Minako gave him a knowing smirk.

“You told them?” Yuuri said in a frantic whisper

“Yuuri, they’re your family, and mine. Of course they know.”

Yuuri looked down at the steaming bowl before him. The pork was golden and perfectly crisp on a bed of soft ice, covered in luscious sauce. It was pure decadence in a bowl. After taking up dancing with Minako, Yuuri had limited himself to only having this treat on special occasions. 

Yuuri picked up his chopsticks with a shrug. Not having actually ran into any of the Russian soldiers for an entire day was probably cause enough to celebrate. Let alone any announcement Minako may or may not make. He popped the first bite in his mouth and allowed the flavors to melt across his tongue. And for several blissful moments, thought of nothing else. 

Then Mari’s voice rang through the room. 

“I heard them talking last night.” She stated blandly, blue smoke curling around her head as she lowered her pipe. She was propped against on of the smaller tables, taking a break before working the room with the soldiers. “This was their last stop before returning home.”

“They’ll be back.” Someone said from one of the other tables, Yuuri couldn’t quite see who it was. Though it sounded like Morooka. “They took the time to invade us, it’s not like they’ll ever leave for good.” There was a rolling of agreement through the room. 

Mari brought her pipe back to lips and took a long draw from it. “In the capital or up north maybe, but there’s no reason for them to stay in Hasetsu.” Her words seemed appease some, while others still looked skeptical. 

“I heard they were taking children.” Yuuko said suddenly, scooting closer to wrap a hand around Takeshi’s arm. 

 

“And I heard that they were only doing that up north.” Minako leaned forward, gesturing with her cup. “Who wants to sail with a bunch of frightened children for longer than they have to. I can’t imagine they’re after any of ours. They haven’t seemed to be paying too much attention to them.”

“Yeah, maybe not to the children at least.” Morooka added sullenly. 

Minako slammed her cup down the table causing several people close by to jump. “Enough of that! We’re not here to talk about them. We’re here to celebrate!”

Yuuri allowed the conversation to wash over him after that. He chose instead to focus on his meal. It was far more pleasant anyway. But he should have realized that sitting by Minako meant he ought to have kept a better watch over his own cup. 

He couldn’t recall it ever being empty though he knew he had taken many many sips from it. And yet that never struck him as odd. At least until he noticed Minako tipping more into his nearly full cup. She only smirked when she saw him looking. But by then though, Yuuri didn’t mind very much. He was agreeably warm and full. 

Yuuri leaned back on the cushion he was seated on, sipping his sake with a small smile. It was almost normal. 

Almost. 

Here and there the door would open, and someone who was not part of their group would peak in. No one else entered, but Yuuri couldn’t help but feel like they were being watched. That the fact that his family kept having to leave to tend to ‘guests’ did mean bringing more drinks for his father’s friends and the locals who usually visited. He was never able to fully forget that things were not as they should be. 

As the night wore thin Minako rose, sake in hand, and announced to all in the room her pending retirement. “And it gives me great pleasure!” She said, in a voice that was far too steady for someone who had been drinking all night, “And not to mention peace of mind. To announce that our very own, Katsuki Yuuri, will be taking control of the studio once I’m gone.” Deafening cheers met her words. Several hands reached out to pat Yuuri on the back, and someone filled his cup once more. Before he could protest he was on his feet, taking sip after quick sip of his drink to every well wish or toast to his name. 

Time blurred after that. Yuuri made his way around the room and ended up with Takeshi and Yuuko. They were both so very happy for him. Yuuko’s eyes brimmed with tears at his good fortune, while Takeshi took him roughly in hand and mussed up his hair. Much to Yuuko’s dismay. She had worked very hard to make him beautiful, thank you very much!

Somewhere between Yuuko threatening to make Takeshi sleep outside until the ice melted, and Takeshi promising to do all the cleaning for the next five weeks, the tree of them had ended up out in the courtyard. Yuuko had taken one of the kotatsu blankets which she promptly wrapped around Yuuri and herself. Together they sat on a stone bench. Passing a bottle of shoochuu that Yuuri had pilfered from the kitchens between them, as they watched Takeshi demonstrated some of the warrior-like dances they had not been able to perform earlier. 

Of so he said. From where they were sitting, it looked more as though he was trying to not to fall on face on the ice while growling menacingly. At that moment, with Yuuko leaning on his shoulder and the warmth of the liquor flowing through his veins, Yuuri thought it was the best show of the whole day. 

The third time Yuuko’s head fell forward and didn’t moved back up Yuuri had to stop Takeshi. “I think Yuuko needs to go home.” 

Takeshi turned to them, the grimace of his dance fading to something much softer as he took in the two of them cuddled together. “You’re looking a bit worn out yourself.” At his words a yawn Yuuri couldn’t hold back ripped through him. Takeshi smirked at him. “That’s what I thought. Come on!” He said, bending down to pick up Yuuko, hefting her easily. “Get inside. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Yuuri stood shakily, wrapping the blanket around himself. He couldn’t argue that he was tired and needed to rest. He left Takeshi to find his own way out as he trudged back inside. He looked into the small dining room they had been using. Minako, his father, and a few of the other elders were there still. Though they were now all dozing at the table. Most everyone else had made their way back to their own homes while he was outside. Careful to not wake them, Yuuri backed out of the room and shut the door. 

For a moment Yuuri just stood there. Hand on the door, gently swaying in the hall. There was something he needed to do…..Oh! He looked down at himself. He was still wearing the kimono. He most definitely needed to take it off. Minako would skin him alive he had fallen asleep in it! Though he was not looking forward to completing the task all on his own, while perhaps more than a little tipsy. 

But there was nothing for it. It had to come off. 

He padded down the hall to the back entrance to the baths. Once inside he dropped the blanket to the floor and headed for the nearest bench. As careful as he could, Yuuri unwound the obi. He folded it and placed it on the bench. Then the kimono itself, which needed to be placed on the ground to fold properly. The floor was clean, of course. But Yuuri still cringed that he had to do so…..maybe he wouldn’t tell Minako he had folded it in the changing room….

Shivering slightly, Yuuri pulled the pins and comb from his hair and sat them atop the neatly folded pile of silks. The hot spring was calling him. After the day he had and the chill of the room, he wanted nothing more than to take a quick dip. His father’s words came to him then, though. Stern warnings that one should never drink and go in alone. 

But Yuuri pushed those thoughts away as he grabbed some towels and a washcloth from the cabinets. He waited to take his socks and under robe off until he was right at the water. It was after all, horribly cold outside. At least it wasn’t snowing. 

He sank into the water with a soft sigh. Welcoming the true warmth of the water as it seeped into his sluggish limbs. He only meant to stay in long enough to wash the makeup off and have a proper soak. But soon his eyes were growing heavy. He never slept, or so he thought. He only drifted in that strange reality between the two. 

And he dreamed.

He was warm and safe. In the dream someone was running a hand through his hair. Gently scritching his scalp. It was so very nice. 

Until he realized the sensation was real. That he was no longer alone. That someone was was indeed running their hand through his hair, talking softly to him in a language that he did not know. 

Yuuri gasp, jerking away from the touch. But he didn’t move far as his chin was quickly caught in a iron-like grip and he was forced to look into clear blue eyes. 

Nikiforov was there, giving him a smile that would haunt Yuuri’s dreams for the rest of his life. It was cold, and triumphant. Nikiforov wasn’t in the water, no. He was fully dressed leaning down over where Yuuri lay, naked before him. Ever so softly, He brought his other hand to brush lightly against Yuuri’s cheek. 

“So beautiful.” He whispered, switching to Japanese for Yuuri’s benefit. “I greatly enjoyed your dancing today, little bird.” 

Yuuri’s heart hammered in his chest. He was alone! Alone with the man who now owned their inn….probably technically owned his family. Their home, their livelihood. His mouth went dry as he tried to think of something, anything, that could get him out of this situation. 

“Though,” Nikiforov’s grip on his chin tightened painfully. His pale eyes were hard as crystal. “That doesn’t quite make up for your little stunt last night. But we don’t need to dwell on that any longer.” And in a flash he expression softened and he went back to stroking Yuuri’s hair. “I’m never going to let you out of my sight again, Yuuri.”

 

~~~

 

He was gorgeous. Breathtaking. Certainly the most amazing creature on the entire earth. 

And now he was all Viktor’s. 

Yuuri’s eyes were large, glassy. Viktor would have known he had been drinking even if he hadn’t been keeping an eye on Yuuri all night. If only he had been alone long enough for Viktor to swoop in before. But it had taken hours for those other two to leave. Then it was all Viktor could do to follow Yuuri to the baths and not scare the poor thing away again. 

Of course, being treated to his little strip show and then getting to watch Yuuri bathe. Well, it had been worth every ounce of self control Viktor had to scrounge up. 

He wanted Yuuri. And finally he was going to claim what was his. 

But he would be damn if that was going to be some quick fuck in a public bath! He needed to get his precious Yuuri upstairs. 

Viktor released his hold long enough to reach for one of the towels that Yuuri had set aside. He shook it out and held it open. “Time to get out, love.” Yuuri just blinked at him. His eyes large in his pale face. 

Viktor sighed, moving around behind Yuuri he hooked his arms around Yuuri’s chest and lifted him from the water. He was small and warm in Viktor’s arms, but that would change quickly with them standing out on the frozen stone. Already Yuuri was shivering. Viktor wrapped his arms a little more snugly around him as he lead Yuuri inside, quickly closing the door to the hot spring behind them. 

Once inside Yuuri didn’t make a move to dry off. So Viktor took up another towel and began to run it through his damp hair. He could understand. Yuuri was probably exhausted after the day he had. He thought vaguely of trying to get Yuuri into some clothing before heading out of the changing room. But there was only the flimsy the yukata, like the one that Viktor now wore himself. It just didn’t seem worth the hassle. 

So instead he took up the blanket that Yuuri had dropped on the floor from before. Viktor had moved it when he came in, folding it to sit beside Yuuri’s lovely kimono on the bench. It really was a gorgeous outfit. He would send someone for it later. They would most definitely be taking it with them when they left. 

“Here we go,” Viktor murmured low in what he hoped was a soothing voice, as he draped the quilted fabric over Yuuri’s thin shoulders. He placed an arm back around Yuuri and lead him from the room and up the stairs. It wasn’t until Viktor turned towards his own room that Yuuri actually put up any kind of resistance. 

He stopped in his tracks, head shaking weakly. “No, no.” 

“Yuuri,” Viktor scolded him. His grip on Yuuri tightening. It was easy enough to get him moving again. Viktor was, after all, quite a bit larger. “Don’t be silly, my love. You’ll be staying with me from now on.”

Yuuri still protested, but Viktor ignored his pleas to be left alone. He would need to get used to the idea that he was Viktor’s now. Not that Viktor thought that would be an easy transition. He understood Yuuri’s fear. Really he did. But it was something he would need to come to terms with soon. 

Viktor couldn’t help but smile when the door was finally closed. Cutting them off from the rest of the inn. Yuuri had pressed himself up against the wall, trying to hide in the voluminous folds of the blanket. Viktor approached him slowly and cupped Yuuri’s face gently. 

Even scared he was beautiful, as he stood before Viktor, trembling. It made his throat go dry, his pulse speed up. 

His darling Yuuri was far too cold though. He his skin pale and chilled to the touch. Viktor moved slowly. Peeling the blanket off Yuuri with the delicate care. The damp towel he was a little quicker in taking off. Tossing it away with haste. That was when the first sob escaped Yuuri’s lips. 

Viktor swiftly captured Yuuri in a kiss. Swallowing his the soft whimpers that Yuuri couldn’t seem to hold back. He was shaking like a leaf in Viktor’s hands. So he moved them to the warm bedding. The brazier had been running for the whole day. So the room was pleasant. If he could just warm Yuuri up then he would begin to relax. 

“Shhh, my Yuuri.” Viktor crooned as he placed gentle kisses on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I’m going to take such good care of you. You’ll see.” Sitting up, Viktor shed himself of his own clothing before pulling the covers around them both. He was nothing if not a man prepared. He had already set aside a vial of sweet scented oil and a few soft cloths for later. He had also gotten a tray of tea and water beforehand. 

He wasn’t going to risk needing to leave the room for anything else before the morning. 

Viktor’s hands roamed Yuuri’s body as he continued to kiss him. His face was red and tear stain, and oh so lovely still. Viktor kissed Yuuri’s tears away, listening to him beg. “I can’t.” He choked out as Viktor began to stretch him open. “Please.”

“You can.” He assured Yuuri, using his other hand he tipped Yuuri’s head back and deepened his kiss. Yuuri tasted of sweet alcohol and bitter tears. He was perfection. Warm. Soft. Sweet. 

Viktor was slow, and oh so careful when as he readied Yuuri for him. He didn’t want it to hurt. He had been sure that his precious Yuuri had never been in this position before, and sure enough, when he added a second finger Yuuri said so himself. Begging Viktor to stop because he had never been touched in such a way before. 

The knowledge that he was the first to ever see Yuuri this way only served to spur him on. “God, you’re so perfect.” Viktor said, voice ragged as he added another finger quickly. He was already so painfully hard. There was no way he was going to last very long, he needed Yuuri now!

He removed his hand and used it to pull Yuuri’s trembling leg up, giving him more room to settle between his thighs. Then, so slowly, he pressed in. 

His world stopped. He couldn’t breathe. Everything was simply too perfect. So warm and tight as he sunk into Yuuri bit by bit. He was only vaguely aware of Yuuri’s choked scream when he first pressed in. Or when Yuuri began to claw at his arms, back, or chest. Trying to push him away.

But of course he was ineffective. Viktor bared down on him and soon was flush against Yuuri’s hips. “Ahh, you’re amazing.” Viktor moaned as he began to move. 

Yuuri said nothing. No sound left his parted lips and his large eyes were nearly dry now. His gaze focused on ceiling above them. Viktor wove a hand into his silky hair and wrenched Yuuri face back to his own. This kiss was harsher. More demanding. Viktor’s breathing was rough and broken. He was so close, so close. He sped up. His smooth thrusts faltering as he spilled inside Yuuri. His name on Viktor’s lips. 

He had no idea how long they stayed like that. Enough for him to grow soft again. Enough for Yuuri to begin shaking once more. Viktor finally moved, pulling out of Yuuri. He was happy to see only his cum and oil drip slowly down to the bedding. No blood. He had not injured his love, though he had feared he had. He had gotten rougher than he wanted there at end. 

He took up one of the cloths and wiped them both off. It wasn’t as good as a bath, but it would do until the morning. The tea and water was next to the bed as well and Viktor poured a cup of warm, weak tea. He managed to sit Yuuri up and get him to take a few sips, his eyes were glassy and he whimpered as Viktor shifted him around. But otherwise he was very compliant. Viktor’s perfect little doll. 

Viktor drank the remaining tea then settled them back under the covers. He held Yuuri close. Tucking his head under Viktor’s chin and rested an arm and leg over him to keep him warm and secure. “You’re so amazing,” Viktor sighed contentedly. “We’ll leave soon, my love. I can’t wait to get you home. I promise you’ll like Russia.” Viktor assured him has ran a hand lazily through Yuuri’s silky locks, keeping up a steady stream of soft comforting word until Yuuri’s weak sobbing faded into exhaustive sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!! I can't tell you how sorry I am that this took FOREVER!!   
> I told myself for a while that I wouldn't work on YOI unless it was to finish up my masses ABO pirate AU Into the Deep....which I did finish!! It just took me a lot longer than I thought it would.   
> So I am incredibly sorry for everyone who I promised a second chapter to 'soon' and it ended up being month. 
> 
> This chapter also ended up being massive....so much longer and more um....eventful than I had planned. But It got the job done! I didn't expect to take so long with the actual festival. But there we go.
> 
> Remember...it's not a happy story! And we have but one more chapter left! It will hopefully be much quicker. I expect it to be anyway. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! Even though it's been dormant for a while, I still lovely comment from all of you. And it just makes my day! Keeps me going! Thank you!
> 
> A little thing about kimono. The long sleeved kimono are called Furisode, and are traditionally worn by unmarried women. Since this is a world where I wanted to blend gender roles, anyone can wear anything they want. For example, Mari would probably never wear Furisode, as she might not want to put out there that she was looking for a husband or wife. But Yuuri chooses to wear them as a single person who is of marriageable age to show he's open to the idea.   
> Women who wore furisode would stop once they were married and would wear kimono with the shorter, more regular looking sleeves. Which is why Yuuko isn't wearing one. 
> 
> Plactra are finger picks for playing stringed instruments like Koto or mandolins. They fit over the thumb, forefinger, and middle finger. 
> 
> I think that's it for this chapter. Please stay tuned for out finial installment! How will Yuuri's family handle this?  
> How is Yuuri holding up?  
> You'll find out! Next Time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a dream come true.
> 
> After all, nightmares are dreams too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so sorry this took so long.   
> I had no idea how....big....and difficult this chapter would be to write. But now I do (≧◡≦) 
> 
> There were tags added for this. So please have a look at them!! 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll talk about it more down in the end notes!!   
> Enjoy  
> ♡

Chapter Three

 

Everything hurt. Everything was spiralling and falling apart around him. And it hurt! 

There were moments of numb disbelief. Where Yuuri was sure he would wake in his own room or in Minako’s flat. That he would be warm and safe and all this awfulness would have been just a horrible dream. 

But every move he made sent another flash pain through his body. Every time he shifted, wanting to get up and run, the arms around him would tighten. And Yuuri would still again. Force his limbs to go limp so as not to wake the man who held him. 

Nikiforov’s words had been sweet, his movements almost gentle. A parody love. A thin sugar coating over his brutality. And after he had finished he held Yuuri tenderly, as one might a lover. He had spoken soft words that were probably meant to comfort him. But only served to add to the horror of the moment. 

He was going to take Yuuri with him when he left. Just like in Yuuko’s stories, the ones he hadn’t believed. The ones he thought couldn’t touch them and their town. And that simple fact, the realization that it could happen, was happening, had been enough to send him over the edge. He couldn’t help but weep at the thought. He couldn’t control his breathing or the sobs that clung in his throat. He could have maybe walked away from this night. Not whole, no. But we would have been free. And with time able to heal. 

He would never get that now. Not if Nikiforov really meant what he said. 

He shouldn’t have never gone to the baths alone, he should have followed Takeshi home and stayed with them. He should have left for Minako’s. Or...or any number of things that was too late to do now. And though a nagging voice kept bringing up all the things he should have done….there was no going back to fix things now. 

He had lost consciousness at some point, exhaustion finally pulling him into peaceful darkness, but it couldn’t last forever. At some point he realized his eyes were open and dry. He was awake. Staring into the nothingness. He couldn’t see anyway. Not pressed as he was into Nikiforov’s chest. 

Slowly other things came to him. Nikiforov appeared to be asleep. His chest moved with an even rhythm. But his grip on Yuuri was still tight. He didn’t have room to move at all and feared what might happen if he were to wake his capture. He had no way of knowing what time it was, or how long he lay there. Completely still, hardly able to breathe. 

Eventually a pearly grey light spilled in through the single window. Yet it was still some time before he heard movement from downstairs. It wouldn’t be long before the inn woke. Before his family went looking for him. He wouldn’t be in his room….how long until they realized where he was? Would they think he had left the inn last night? That maybe he had found refuge at Minako’s or stayed with a friend? 

The thought of facing his family. Seeing the hurt that would be there when they realized what had happened, when they learned that he would be taken from them….it was too much. 

Pain ripped through his chest, down to the tips of fingers, to the bottoms of his feet. Every nerve was on fire and try as he might he simply couldn’t seem to fill his lungs with air. He held his breath. Trying to will his heartbeat to even out, he exhaled slowly. But it only lessened the knot in his chest a fraction. 

Beside him Nikiforov stretched, his arms tightening around Yuuri. His breath stilled once more. In hopes that Nikiforov would simply keep sleeping. That Yuuri could have just a few minutes before having to actually face the day. To face whatever life was left to him now. 

But like the grey of the sky, like the winter that wouldn’t fade. The sun no longer seemed to shine for Yuuri. 

There were warm lips on his neck and suddenly the night came crashing back to him. Yuuri tried in vain to push him away. But Nikiforov was as solid and immovable as a man made of stone. It took several tries, several gasping breaths before Yuuri could find his voice. 

“Please, Nikiforov sama, don’t.” He managed to croak out. His voice dry and weak. 

“Oh, Yuuri, you don’t have to call me that now. I’m Viktor, understand?”

“Vik turu…?” He tried, haltingly. Even his name was unpleasant to speak.

Viktor shook his head. “It’s hard to say, I know. Vitya, might be easier, my dear. Try that.”

“Vi-Vitya?” Yuuri said in a small whisper. It was easier. But the heat that name brought to Viktor’s eyes turned Yuuri’s stomach. 

Viktor growled low in his throat as he smiled down at Yuuri. And gently, as though he truly cherished the moment, he leaned over and kissed Yuuri lips. Soft and tender. And utterly revolting. 

There was commotion out in the hall. Two voices that spoke in quick Russian that Yuuri was hopeless to understand. But it caught Viktor’s attention. Diverting his gaze from Yuuri for the first time since he awoke. 

Viktor sat up and Yuuri couldn’t help but wince. The marks Yuuri had inflicted on him as he tried to get away the night before were still there….a few of them appeared to have bled at one point. He feared, as Viktor looked down to his chest, that he would be angry. Perhaps he would hurt Yuuri in turn. There were all sorts of terrible things that he could inflict on him. He need not even hurt Yuuri directly to punish him for such an act. 

But all Viktor did was laugh before rising to get dressed…..laugh! As though Yuuri’s attempts to free himself were cute. The silly efforts of a child. He even ran a hand through Yuuri’s hair with a fond smile on his way to the door. 

Yuuri didn’t move. He stayed where he was, hidden in the bedding. Safe from hungry eyes. He could wait for Viktor to leave the room and then he would make his move. There had to be somewhere he could go. Something he could do!

Viktor spoke to someone at the door, again in Russian. “Yuuri,” VIktor sang from the door, Yuuri turned just enough to see him. “I’m going downstairs. I’ll be right back. Be good while I’m gone.” And with a cheerful smile he left. Shutting the door behind him. 

Yuuri tore the covers off, and jumped from the bedding. Or he tried. Everything hurt so much he found himself only able to get to his knees. The room pitched around him as he found his feet and tried to steady himself against the wall. He didn’t have any clothing here, and he couldn’t just run out naked….He took up the blanket still on the floor from the night before and wrapped it around himself once again. Then he was at the door as swiftly as he could manage it. 

He cracked it open slowly. He would check if the hall was empty. It had been silent since Viktor left, but he wanted to be sure. Hope, sweet and pure, warmed his chest. Only to crumble as he came face to face with the broad uniformed back of a soldier. 

The man was tall, his black hair arranged strangely atop his head. Though many strands were sticking out wildly, as though he had not yet combed it. He turned to Yuuri as the door opened, setting bloodshot, black rimmed eyes at him. “Get back inside, boy. Viktor doesn’t want you wandering off.”

His gruff voice shook Yuuri more than he wanted to say. Viktor might have been cruel to him, but even at his worst he’s words and hands were gentle….Yuuri feared this man for very different reasons. 

He slid the door shut with shaking hands. He wouldn’t cry. Not again. Not anymore. He would find a way out of this. He eyed the window wearily. The windows on this side of the inn looked down on the small courtyard he had been in the night before. If it had been facing the street, maybe, just maybe, he could have climbed down to freedom. But going through the courtyard meant leaving through the front door. 

He wouldn’t make it out before someone saw him and brought him back to Viktor. He was their leader, they would do whatever he said. 

Yuuri swayed where he stood, what might happen if he actually tried to push his way past the man at the door. Would it be worth it? To try and fight his way to his room. From there he could throw on some clothes and jump out the window. His room looked out to a side garden. He might be able to jump down and climb the small stone fence to the street. He could run to Minako’s. She had a shed, where they kept the beams for the stage. 

If he was quick enough, if he played his cards just right….

Yuuri was just about ready to try his luck. The man at the door couldn’t hurt him too badly, not if Viktor wanted Yuuri unharmed. But he hadn’t even worked up the courage to approach the door again, when the screaming started. 

There was too much commotion all at once for him to be sure of who might be yelling. Though he had no time to figure it out either. Yuuri knew what a firearm was. There was enough talk about the invaders and their methods that Yuuri was aware they didn’t only have master swordsmen in their ranks. But also powerful weapons that could kill or maim from a distance. 

Yuuri knew of them as a cruel and devious power. He had no idea, though, until that moment, how piercingly loud they were. 

It was nothing to the deafening, heavy silence that followed. 

Yuuri was on the floor. He couldn’t remember falling. He couldn’t recall making the choice to lay his head on the smooth woven tatami. Dark spots floated in before his eyes, as an agonizing vice gripped his chest. It burned, much like the pressure behind his eyes. 

No sound drifted to him through the flooring. Even the sounds from the hall began to fade. 

His fingers twitched numbly on the soft woven mats. But his chest didn’t burn as much any more. It was distant now. Like the rest of the aches and pains that had plagued him just moments ago. 

The light of room, once bright, agonizing. Was now dim. The darkness was good. A welcoming embrace. He allowed the darkness to take control. To lead him to a place of peace. 

 

~~~

 

For so long, waking had been a chore. 

The call of dawn was just another harsh reminder of how dull and bleak his life was. The sun would rise to pull him from dreamless slumber into a reality just as bland. 

But not anymore. 

It had been years since he’d slept and dreamed. Viktor couldn’t remember when the echoing void had filled his nights. But he would never forget when the light shone and his dreams returned. 

He would never forget the first morning of waking with Yuuri in his arms. Warm, and real. An anchor to a brighter, happier reality. 

Even in the pale morning light Yuuri was a vision to behold. Burgundy eyes, and silky black hair. Skin as smooth as porcelain. He would have spent the whole morning doing nothing but worshiping his lovely doll. But a hideous racket cracked the perfection of their moment together. Two of his men were loitering in the hall, fighting by the sounds of it. 

Viktor bit back several choice words as he rose and donned his trousers and a clean linen shirt. He might be basking in the glow of a new love, but he was also in charge of a troop of rowdy, restless soldiers. He slid the door back with a sharp crack, glaring at the two men in the hall. 

“Sir!” They said unison, snapping to attention. Georgi and Max, both of whom looked as though they’d had quite the night. 

“What are you two fighting about?” 

Georgi frowned, “Not us, Viktor. There’s something of a commotion downstairs. Something about a missing person. The old couple running this place are refusing to cook.”

Viktor sighed. “I can fix this.” He leaned back into the room just long enough to let his love know he wouldn’t be gone long. Then he posted Georgi at the door with strict orders to not let anyone in, or out, before heading downstairs. 

He had expected to get a little time to prepare for this part. He had planned to tell them with Yuuri at his side. Perhaps over a meal. Yuuri’s mother was a wonder in the kitchen. It would be almost like telling his in-laws about his plans to marry their son over a nice family dinner.

But now….

Georgi and Max had been right. The room was bursting at the seams with people from the town. Though there was nothing of the usual flurry of serving foods and drinks that he had come to expect. Mrs Katsuki was weeping openly at a table with several other women and Toshiya was speaking hurriedly with the woman Viktor had seen with Yuuri the day before. An aunt perhaps? 

But it was Yuuri’s sister who spotted him first. She turned to him, eyes blazing with a fire that could scorch from across the room. Viktor found himself smiling as she stormed towards him. Here was fire and passion! The spark, the fight, that had been missing from all the people in these tiny little towns who refused to step up to him anymore. 

It was thrilling! 

“You!” she screeched, pointing a thin shaking finger at Viktor. “I saw you watching him, you monster! Where is my little brother?” 

“Mari, please control yourself.” Toshiya pulled her back, just inches shy of laying a hand on Viktor. A part of him wished her father hadn’t taken her in hand. But this was better….he had to remember, there was no reason to go itching for a fight now. 

Not now that he had something good to fill his life with. 

“Answer me you bastard! Where is he?”

Viktor sighed again. Truly he hadn’t wanted to do it this way. “Your little brother is safe and sound, I promise you. Yuuri is upstairs.” 

Mari blinked at him in confusion, for only a moment. Then anger and revulsion morphed her features. “You sick-” Her voice broke as she pulled free from her father’s lax grip. “If you hurt him!”

“I told you, he’s well. So there is no need for such harsh language.” Viktor gave her a smirk. “Dear sister.”

That was evidently her last straw. She lunged at Viktor. Hands like claws ready to scratch out his eyes, he was certain. Luckily Toshiya grabbed her before she could reach. But by then the room was pandemonium. 

Yuuri’s mother was wailing in the corner and the woman from the night before was yelling at the top of her lungs. There was too much awful, nerve fraying racket! It was not what he wanted! Why couldn’t they just listen to him and calm down?

Around him his soldiers were getting riled up, which was the last thing he needing. They had only one day left in this small town. If he could just leave this one place as peaceful as they found it, then Viktor would be commended. No towns burned on his watch. No major injuries to his soldiers. 

He might be looking at a promotion.

Beside him Max was yelling, nose to nose with Mari, a mere hair’s breadth touching her. On a particularly wild gesture of the his arm, Max’s coat fell open, Viktor’s eyes caught on the silver handle of his pistol. 

He didn’t want to do it this way, but Viktor was in control here. They could either accept that fact or fight him. They needed to know that if they fought, they would not win. 

He slipped the gun from Max coat, pointed it, and fired. The silence was instant, all consuming. Nothing stirred in the room for several long seconds. The only sound the drip, drip, drip, as a broken sake cask emptied onto the floor. 

“Now,” Viktor spoke into the deathly stillness around them, turning his gaze to Toshiya, his face blanched with shock. “Here is what will happen. The kitchen will open, you will serve my soldiers and myself anything we ask for. Just like before.” Viktor looked now at the woman. He had seen her around enough to know her position in town was important. “The town will continue to gather supplies for our departure. I want everything you have at the docks before sundown. And you,” He said, turning now to face Mari. She still fought to be released from her father’s grip. 

“You will bring water and towels for bathing up to my room. When breakfast is ready you will bring a tray for two as well as a kimono. You’ll teach me how to tie one. And finally, today you will pack a bag for Yuuri. After all, you want to make sure your little brother is appropriately dressed once he’s gone. Don’t you?”

Mari said nothing, though she was still breathing hard. In the corner Yuuri’s mother began sobbing once more. Though a young woman was trying to help her into the kitchen now. Slowly, the room around them filled with the soft chatter of people at work. The townsfolk filed out and Viktor’s soldiers found seats at the tables, or left for the docks. 

Viktor shoved the pistol back in Max’s hands before turning to the stairs. “Come get me if they start causing problems again.”

“Yes, sir!” Max saluted quickly, before tucking the pistol back in into his coat. 

Viktor left them all behind quickly. Such ugliness. He did not want it to taint the lovely morning he’d been having. All he wanted was to hold his Yuuri in his arms. Get lost in his warmth and beauty. 

Georgi was still at the door when he got back, though he regarded Viktor a pinched expression. “Is everything alright, sir?”

Viktor shook his head and sighed in exasperation. “I said I would handle it, I handled it.” He looked to the door. “Everything good here?”

Georgi nodded. “He peeked out the door right after you left. But he’s been quiet since then.”

Viktor nodded, stepping around him. “Good work, Zhora. Go get some food. It should be coming out soon.”

Georgi gave him a bright smile, and thanked him before hurrying down the stairs. 

Viktor’s renewed good cheer only last until he got the door open. There were many things he had imagined seeing. Yuuri wrapped up warm and safe in his bed. Yuuri waiting for him, perhaps wearing a shirt he had pilfered out of Viktor’s bags. 

His heart stilled in his chest when he saw Yuuri unconscious on the floor. Draped in nothing but a single blanket. 

He was there in an instant, lifting Yuuri in his arms as carefully as he could. “Yuuri, sweet dove? Wake up!” Yuuri’s head lulled on Viktor’s shoulder as he carried him over to the futon. “What’s wrong my sweet?”

But there was nothing visibly wrong. Yuuri still breathed. It was perhaps the only thing keeping Viktor grounded. He was fine. Yes? He was just tired. Or, oh! Oh, no! 

How could Viktor have been so stupid. Yuuri would have heard the gunshot. He probably had never heard one before. The poor thing was so frightened he fainted. Viktor couldn’t help it as his lips twitched up to a small smile. 

His lovely, delicate, sweet angel. He knew nothing of the foulness of war. He had never seen bloodshed. Never walked a battlefield or wielded sword. And he never would. 

Viktor would protect him from all the evils of the world. He would hold Yuuri close and dear and keep him safe. His love. His light and his life. He settled them into the plush bedding. Bringing another blanket up to wrap around Yuuri. His skin was cool to the touch from being on the floor. Viktor started rubbing his arms and legs in a bid to warm him. 

He brushed Yuuri’s hair back from his face with tender care. If only he would wake up, then Viktor could tell him that everything was fine. He would be so relieved. All he had to do was wake up. 

“Yuuri!” 

Viktor’s head jerked up as Mari flew into the room. Wash water forgotten in the hall. He had been so caught up in caring for Yuuri he hadn’t even heard the door slide open. 

“What did you do to him?” She shrieked, making to grab Yuuri from his hands. 

Viktor just tightened his hold. His glare enough to keep her from acting foolishly. “I did nothing to him. I found him like this. He must have fainted. He’ll wake soon.” It really couldn’t be anything else. Georgi had said that no one entered the room. His Yuuri had just been overwhelmed with the commotion downstairs. 

“Bring the water in and leave.” Viktor ordered coolly, turning back to Yuuri. 

Mari walked back to the door, shoulders stiff. She brought in the water and towels, placing them on the small kotastu in the corner. “I’ll be back.” She growled down at him before turning to the door.

“Of course,” Viktor said, offhandedly. “You still have to bring us food, and clothes.” The door slamming shut was a relief. The idiot girl wouldn’t do anything to push Viktor too far it seemed, Not so long as he held Yuuri. 

Which was all well and good. As Viktor didn’t plan on relinquishing that hold. Ever.

He laid Yuuri out on the bedding and left him to bring the water over. He might be sleeping, but there was no reason Viktor couldn’t see to getting them ready for the day. 

The water was warm and smelled of spring flowers. It was nice, perhaps an oil they used for bathing? He would tell the girl to give him some for the ship. Viktor dipped a cloth in, humming a merry tune as he looked over Yuuri, deciding he would start with Yuuri’s perfect and graceful feet. 

 

~~~

 

He opened his eyes to a small room. It was cozy with a brazier burning in one corner and in another a table was set with an arrangement of winter flowers and tea. The tatami mats looked clean and there didn’t appear to be any tears in them. And he was stretched out on soft bedding. It was all warm. And though his head spun, he felt calm. Safe. 

There was an odd pressure at one of his ankles before his leg was lifted slightly off the futon and something warm and damp trailed up his foot. He jerked slightly, sitting to see a silver haired man washing his foot. 

That felt…wrong. As though this shouldn’t be happening. But he couldn’t remember why. So many things were shrouded in a hazy fog just out of his grasp. He wasn’t sure about much. The room felt nice. Familiar. Everything else though….He wished he could remember. 

The man washing him glanced up at him, doing a quick double take. He blinked startling blue eyes at him. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri….that tugged at something within him. A name maybe? A place?

“Oh, Yuuri, my dove. You’re awake.” The man set his foot down with obvious tenderness. This eyes shone with worry and affection as he reached up to take Yuuri in his arms.

Yes, Yuuri was his name. That made sense. He could remember people calling him that. Kind people, with dark eyes. So full of laughter. 

And blue eyes. That even in their paleness, held something dark he had never seen before. They were the eyes of the man who now held him, rocking him gently back and forth. 

“What….what happened?” His throat was tight and dry. Though he couldn’t recall why it would be. Perhaps he had been ill?

“Oh, my dear sweet Yuuri, you must have fainted. I came back and you had collapsed on the floor. It’s alright now. I have you.”

There was something in that, the assurance that Yuuri was held and kept by this man almost lifted the fog. But again it slipped back over his world. He became aware that the man was still speaking. “It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have acted so rashly.”

“Did something happened?” Yuuri’s voice came out only as whisper, but the man was close, he had no trouble hearing. 

“No, no. Look at me my love, everyone is fine. I promise. Now,” He brushed Yuuri’s hair from his eyes and kissed him softly on his forehead. A gesture that brought up memories of woman with round cheeks who had done the same for him often. “I’m going to finish getting you all nice and clean. Then your sister should be bringing us food soon. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Yuuri nodded, he was hungry. The man gave him a heart shaped smile before sliding back down the bedding to take up Yuuri’s foot and the washcloth once more. 

Maybe he should have asked the man what his name was? It seemed like something he should know about someone who was bathing him….Instead he focused on what he did know. The woman he had memories of was certainly his mother. He could feel that with a surety that left him hopeful that whatever was clouding his memory would be lifted. 

He had a sister, the man had said. And with a little trying he could recall her. Pipe smoke curling around her head. Her hair bleached and wild around her face held back with a single headband. She was older, and strong. And he loved her very much. 

He allowed his eyes to close, and his head to fall back to the pillow on which had rested before. His mind wandered as he began to recall more and more faces. That of his father. Of Minako, Yuuko and Takeshi. A smile curved his lips. It was good remember. 

And then, it wasn’t.

The man’s hand trailed up his leg, and suddenly he remember too much. He remembered being in the onsen, where he had thought he was alone. He remembered the man had pulled him from the baths and taken him to this very room. 

He had fought, he had screamed. And for his efforts he only had pain and fear. Everything came crashing back! The screams and gunfire from downstairs! Yuuri clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from shouting out. Viktor….yes his name was Viktor, or Vitya….he was busy now, not really focused on Yuuri.

He wanted to keep it that way. 

Oh god, Mari! He mind jumped frantically from one point another. She was coming with food for them. For them! She knew….that must have been…..downstairs. The screams….Everything. 

Yuuri took deep breaths. Trying to will himself to be calm once more. Though there was a part of him that wished to forget. Another part was more terrified of that possibility. He hadn’t known, when he woke, that he was in the arms of his attacker. He had felt safe even, in the embrace of the man who had violated him. Who was capable of such cruelty with no remorse. 

And Yuuri had forgotten it all.

He couldn’t let that happen again.

It was difficult to not pull away from Viktor’s touch. He held onto Yuuri with a sure grip as he moved from one leg to another. Yuuri feared waking any sort of anger in him. Anything that could turn his focus from the relatively innocent task of bathing. 

He couldn’t control the shaking that took hold of him though. He thought of other things. His family, his dance students. Anything and everything that wasn’t the slow glide of a downy cloth over his chilled skin. 

But nothing happened. Viktor finished his ministration by kissing Yuuri on the shoulder, smiling at him softly. He wrapped one of the warm towels around Yuuri before peeling off his own clothes and turning to bathe himself. Leaving Yuuri propped against the wall. 

The next thing he was aware of was a knock at the door. Viktor had moved, he was dressed in the dark trousers and coat all the Russian’s wore. Yuuri couldn’t recall him getting dressed, or moving the bowl of water to the door. But he must have…

Another worry he could do nothing about. 

Viktor sat at the small table, bent over, his hand moving across a sheet of paper with quick fluid grace. “Come in,” He didn’t even look up to give the command. Simply expected that it would be followed. 

The door opened slowly and Mari peeked in. Her eyes widening when they fell on Yuuri and soon she was there by his side, pulling him up into her arms. He was a little tired of being moved around like a living doll, but the annoyance was fleeting. Only a vague sense that he should be irked. He could find no real fight for it. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, are you alright.” He rather wanted to laugh at that. Though it wasn’t funny at all. So he only nodded. She glanced warily over at the table. Over at Viktor who hadn’t acknowledged her presence yet. She lowered her voice, speaking in a hushed whisper just for Yuuri’s ears. 

“I’m going to find a way to get you out of here. I think I can sneak you out later this evening when he,” her eyes went to Viktor for a moment, “And some of the others go to the docks.”

Yuuri was already shaking his head before she had even finished. He wouldn’t allow himself to feel any sort of hope. Mari quickly grew angry at his mute refusal. “Why not?” She hissed.

“He’ll kill you.” Yuuri’s voice was a dry whisper. Weak, but determined. “He’ll kill you. And mom and dad. Minako, everyone.” He said it plainly. As though it were the most obvious thing. And it was. She should know that! He had fired at something before…Even if he was lying about everyone being unharmed Yuuri knew better than to think he would hold back again if provoked. “I can’t risk you.”

“Yuuri,” Mari began, eyes bright, ready to argue. 

But Viktor chose that moment to rise from the table. He fixed her with a hard, disapproving look. “Didn’t I tell you to bring something?”

Without a word Mari rose and went to the door, bringing back first a tray that she sat on the table and then a pile of silks. These she nearly threw at Viktor. He went through them quickly, nodding to himself. 

“It isn’t as grand as the one he wore yesterday.” He said holding up the kimono.

“We don’t wear kimono like that unless it’s an important occasion. The one he had yesterday is very expensive.” Mari bit out, as though speaking to Viktor was a painful thing. Like eating coals. 

Viktor grimaced. “Is that so?” He sifted through the rest of the pile. “They all tie the same?”

“Yes.” 

“Good. Show me.” He ordered her, and then Yuuri was being helped to his feet. And all the aches from before realized once more. But all he had to do was stand and be dressed. A processes he had suffered time and time again when preparing for a performance. Only now, it was his sister teaching his captor how to dress him. 

There was something decidedly unfunny about that as well. Yet the urge to giggle hit him once more. He stifled it adeptly. Now was perhaps not the time for a complete mental breakdown…..but then when?

Again time seemed to shift and jump in a odd way. As before he knew it, he was dressed. Mari was smoothing the fabric of his obi and he….couldn’t recall the painstaking wrapping of it that usually went on for eons. 

She took his hand, squeezing it hard. He couldn’t give her the reassuring smile that he used to. He was not fine, he may never be fine again. But there was nothing she could have done. Nothing she could do. And Yuuri wanted to ease her mind. He squeezed her hand in return. Hoping it would be enough. 

Knowing that it wasn’t 

Then she was gone. She took the bowl of wash water and left, and he didn’t want her to. 

He didn’t want her to.

Viktor led him to the table, sitting too close to Yuuri on the cushions and fed him food that he neither tasted or wanted. He couldn’t stomach very much. When he fended off Viktor’s attempt to get him to eat more he had expected Viktor to try and force it on him. But He just kissed Yuuri on the cheek and started eating his own food. With Yuuri silent at his side. 

And that was his day. 

In the morning Viktor held court, as it were. When Mari came back for the breakfast tray Viktor had her leave the door open. Throughout the morning several soldiers came in and out as they pleased. Bringing lists of supplies to Viktor to look over or giving him reports on how the ship was coming along. Each and every one of them spared a glance to Yuuri upon entering the room. Some of the looks were curious, a few looked away quickly as though afraid to be caught staring. Some were just completely uninterested in him beyond a passing glance. And then others, the others left him feeling nauseous and used all over again. 

It was almost a relief when Viktor left him in the room in the afternoon. Except that he learned he was just going downstairs to harass his family into finding more clothing for Yuuri. When he came back he was all cheer and sunshine. Telling Yuuri about a chest full of silks and fine assortment hair and obi ornaments that had been loaded onto the ship just for him. 

All Yuuri could think of was his mother, and how heartbroken she must have been to have put such a thing together for her only son. 

When Viktor left in the early evening to tend to the ship Yuuri was once again locked in the room. He sat at the small table and wondered if this was what his life would be. Being locked in rooms, waiting for Viktor to return and heap horrors on him. 

He also wondered about his family. Would he be able to see them one last time before he had to leave for good? The prospect of seeing them again was both something he longed for and dreaded. To be with them, to actually feel safe in their company like he had his whole life, only to be taken away from them once more. 

He didn’t doubt that Mari was working on something to help him run away. But he knew, deep down, that he couldn’t take it. If there was freedom for him it wasn’t while he had in Hasetsu. Not when Viktor and his men could simply kill and destroy everything and everyone Yuuri had ever known to get him back. 

No. He would wait. The next time they made port Yuuri would try then to find a way to get free. 

It wasn’t much of a hope, but it was something. A fine gossamer strand to cling to. If he could get away in a port. He could take some of the jewels and kimono that Viktor stole from the village and use it to buy passage back home. He would go over land, even if sailing would be quicker. Viktor wouldn’t come looking for him over land….Would he?

No, no. He had to answer to someone. He wasn’t the leader of the whole Russian military. He couldn’t just abandon his crew and ship!

Suddenly Yuuri felt lighter before. Even the glimmer of hope was enough to ease some of the ache in his chest. Something akin to relief washed over him. He could bide his time, wait for his chance to strike and then seek freedom. 

In the quiet of the room, with the easing of his nerves, Yuuri’s eyes grew heavy. Fatigue weighed heavy on him, and soon he was unable to keep his tired eyes open. He didn’t move to the futon, simply pillowed his head in his arms at the table as sleep finally settled on him. 

 

~~~

 

There was something amazingly satisfying about providing for someone else. Viktor had turned his eyes to his cabin with the intent to make it a home for his darling Yuuri. For the first time it wasn’t just a place for Viktor to lay his head and unwind away from the crew. Before, he had only kept the basics that he needed in there. His clothes, a few extra candles and flint. Several bottle of vodka and wine for when he had trouble shutting down and finding rest. 

Viktor smiled to himself, he might not even need those anymore. He had slept so well the night before. Yuuri was a balm to his battered soul. The sun of his life. Colors were brighter, the crisp breeze sweeter. And all from one beautiful, enchanting man. 

Viktor had changed the bedding to the finest he owned. He had a damask coverlet as well as several warm quilts he had acquired in his travels. Enough to keep Yuuri warm and comfortable on their trip to Russia. 

Russia would colder than this by a quite a bit. But the rest of the Katsuki’s were horribly unhelpful in finding warmer clothes for Yuuri. It seemed that southern Japan never saw a winter beyond this. He would simply have to ask up north and if worse came to worse he would dress Yuuri in his own winter clothing until Viktor was able to take him home. His house was always warm, and Makka would be there to help see that Yuuri was comfortable.

Viktor broke into a large smile as thoughts of Yuuri sitting by the fire in his home, a warm cup of wine in his hands and Makkachin at his feet, danced through his head. Viktor would come home to find him safe and sound. They would spend the evenings wrapped in each other’s arms as Viktor told Yuuri about his day. He would, of course, ask Yakov for a different position. He was tired of sailing. His bones ached at the thought of returning to the ocean once more. 

He was certain Yakov would accept this request. Viktor never asked him for anything, and Yakov had been saying that Viktor needed to settle down for some time now. And that’s exactly what he planned to do. He and Yuuri would be married soon after arriving back at the homeland. Then he would request a desk job. And Viktor would live out the rest of his days as the happiest man on earth!

He quickly set out the last few things he’d gotten for Yuuri. A little tea set of delicately painted porcelain, bright blue birds rested on delicate flowering boughs. He had a tin of tea as well, and plans to find more before the left Japan for good. He had several bottles of sake he’d gotten from around town, as it seemed his Yuuri rather enjoyed the drink. 

There was also a few fans. He had found the ones from Yuuri’s dance, as well as a few more that he thought were lovely. There had to be a few kimono that would match them among all the ones Viktor had gotten him. He had nearly raided the entire town to find clothes that would befit his Yuuri. To think that horrid woman had insisted that Yuuri only wear lovely clothes on special occasions and must wear the drab clothing everyone else wore instead. If she wasn’t Yuuri’s sister he would have made sure she could never say such things again! 

His Yuuri would be taken care of properly from now on. He would be treated like royalty! Viktor was going to make sure he never wanted for anything, ever again! 

The sun was fully set by the time he left the ship. Viktor dismissed his crew to find one last night of fun before being stuck on a ship once more. They all scurried to with the restless energy of those who knew their time for freedom was at an end. They would drink and have a good time, but the promise of being back at sea would hang heavy over them through the night. 

But just the prospect that his might be his last voyage filled Viktor with giddy energy. He was so ready for more! So ready to begin a new chapter of his life with Yuuri. 

He got to the inn and went straight upstairs, ignoring the rowdy ruckus of his men, and the forlorn looks of the staff as he passed. He took the stairs two at a time and nearly skipped down the hall. He was excited to see his Yuuri. Excited about the morning. 

For the first time in years, he was actually excited about the future!

Viktor slid the door open and for the second time felt a jolt of fear at entering this room. Yuuri was laying with his head on the table, again unconscious. Viktor rushed to him like before, but stopped just short of pulling Yuuri into his arms again. Yuuri’s head was pillowed on his arms. Obviously he had simply fallen asleep and not fainted again. 

His heart settled back down, though it felt pleasantly lighter. His poor little dove was so tired. Viktor could tell, he hadn’t been very energetic during the day, not that he could blame him. His Yuuri deserved to be able to rest. But Viktor was a weak man. He had been lonely for so long. He dropped down onto the woven mats right behind Yuuri. 

As slow and gently as he could, Viktor fit his body over Yuuri’s smaller frame. Snaking his arms around Yuuri’s middle he leaned forward, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. Careful to not wake him, Viktor slid so that he could press his chest flush to Yuuri’s back. And there he sat, content simply to hold Yuuri as he slept. 

Viktor would let him rest for a while longer. Then they would have a nice dinner and he would set up a time for Yuuri to say farewell to his parents. He had plans to be on the ship and heading north at dawn. They wouldn’t have time for any unnecessary distractions. 

 

~~~

 

Yuuri had woken to find himself pillowed in soft blankets on the futon, and for a second panicked when he couldn’t remember how he had gotten there. Fear that he had lost his memories again gripped him so hard he couldn’t breathe. His name was Katsuki Yuuri, he’s twenty-three and he lived in his family’s onsen. 

Russians had invaded their small town and their leader was going to take him away from his home….perhaps remembering wasn’t better. 

There hadn’t been very much time for Yuuri to regain his baring, Viktor had came back into the room with an excited energy that Yuuri would never be able to match. He spoke quickly and at great length about the things he gotten for Yuuri. Kimono, tea, jewelry, all things Yuuri didn’t want. All of them stolen from people in his village no less. The very idea sickened him, though he said nothing. Viktor was not someone to anger. Of the little that Yuuri knew of him, he was certain that of that. 

The rest of the evening went by too quickly. Yuuri was allowed to eat alone with his parents after something came up that required Viktor’s immediate attention. Mari, Minako, and Toshiya spent the time trying to figure out how to stop the morning from happening, while Yuuri tried his hardest to console his mother. He didn’t listen to their conversation. Instead he allowed his mother wrap him in her arms and weep over him. 

Their food sat on the table, untouched. 

He had found some semblance of peace sitting at that table. Some portal back in time to when Yuuri was small and couldn’t follow the adult conversations around him. Where he would cling to his mother and simple feel safe in her arms. If only he could have paused time then. If only there had been some way to keep the doors from opening to show Viktor, tall and severe, as he called Yuuri to him. But there wasn’t. 

Yuuri kissed his mother’s cheek and rose. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do protect his family, including allowing Viktor to pull him close as he was led away. 

The rest of the night dragged on with agonizing slowness. Viktor wanted to relax in the hot spring once more before they left, which meant that Yuuri had to accompany him. He sat still as Viktor chatted about their trip with unbridled enthusiasm once again, Yuuri pressed to his chest, his cheek resting on Viktor’s damp shoulder as he ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. 

He hadn’t fought when Viktor stripped him for the bath, and he didn’t fight when Viktor wanted to hold him while he relaxed. Until they were away from Yuuri’s, and they were safe from Viktor’s ire, he would be the perfect doll. 

He closed his eyes as he laid on Viktor surrounded by the warmth and familiar scents of the onsen. He didn’t want to leave. His plans for escaping were tiny, fragile things that didn’t necessarily assure his return even if he did succeed in fleeing Viktor. His tears fell hot, silent, and unnoticed. 

Somehow he must have drifted to sleep. The lack of food, the stress of everything, and the warmth of the hot springs must have gotten to him more than he realized as one minute he was in the hot springs, and the next he was back on the futon, wrapped in blankets with Viktor laying nearly on top of him. 

There were no new aches and pains to add to his collection, It was more of a relief that he could have said. Perhaps Viktor wasn’t eager to violate someone while they were sleeping? That was something, at least. He would use it to his advantage whenever he could. 

The morning, for the most part, passed in a blur. 

He couldn’t eat, no matter the dark look Viktor sent him as he held a bit of egg and rice up for Yuuri on his chopsticks. But he was afraid that trying to consume more than the cooling tea would only cause him to be sick. 

“You’ll eat on the ship, then.” Viktor had said with a dark, warning look to Yuuri. It was not a suggestion, but command to be followed. Viktor finished his own food before making Yuuri stand up to be dressed. Viktor proved himself to be a quick learner, he deftly wrapped Yuuri a kimono of shimmery pale green silk with delicate bright pink flowers. He tied it with a solid white obi and even placed a glittering pin into the folded sash. It would have been a grand thing to wear to a festival….or to one’s wedding….It just might end up being the last thing his family ever saw him in. 

There wasn’t much in this situation that Yuuri could do. He couldn’t stay in the room, and he couldn’t run out the door and disappear somewhere safe. But he could hold his head high and not show that he was afraid. He could face his family with dry eyes and squared shoulders. Let their last sight of him be one of strength and not fear. 

He held onto his last sight of them as Viktor guided him to the docks. He clutched the image close to his heart, the four of them standing in the doorway as they watched him go. In that moment, more than any before, he was determined to make it back to them. 

He couldn’t say it. Couldn’t tell them to have faith he’d return.

He could only hope that they would read it in his eyes, hear it in his voice when he said farewell. When he said that he loved them. 

A few people stepped out of their homes to watch them pass, but no one approached, and perhaps that was for the best as well. As much has he wished to be able to say goodbye to Yuuko and Takeshi, he hoped that Takeshi would keep her away. He wondered suddenly if he would ever see their children.

Yuuri slipped on a small patch of ice, though he hardly paid attention as Viktor gripped him more tightly. He might never see Yuuko and Takeshi’s children! He may never again teach his little dancers. He had told them everything would be alright, and now he was going to disappear from their lives, possibly forever. He had told Minami to not be afraid. What did those words mean now? Maybe he would take over for Yuuri now that he was gone. 

There was an odd pressure and sudden warmth around him, Yuuri looked down in confusion at the dark wool that now draped from his shoulders. He was still trying to figure it out when Viktor wrapped his arm back around him. “You were shivering.” Viktor’s voice was right next to his ear, and a part of Yuuri was proud that he did not startle to hear it. Viktor rubbed his hand vigorously up and down Yuuri’s arm. “I do hope we can find some warmer clothing for you up north. I worry about you, my love, Russia is much colder in the winter than this.”

Cold? 

Yuuri didn’t feel cold. He didn’t feel not cold, though. Maybe he was….

“Not to worry, my little dove, I will always keep you warm.” Viktor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s hair, mistaking Yuuri’s silence for worry at his statement. 

Yuuri wasn’t worried about weather. He had a lot of things to worry about before they made it that far. And if he had any say in it he wouldn’t be making it to Russia at all! 

One step at time. One foot in front of the other. 

Before he knew it they were on the ship. The board they had climbed was being raised up and calls were being given in Russian as deckhands raced across decks around them. Yuuri looked back once more. He wanted to take it all in before it vanished from sight. His family’s onsen sat atop a small rise, he could see the steam rising from pools in the chill air. The fairground was still partially set up, but hardly a soul moved in the town. Only a few dark figures were busy down at the docks. 

Yuuri did a double take, the men on the docks were not dressed in the usual worker clothes that Yuuri was used to seeing….they instead wore the dark uniforms of Viktor’s soldiers. Yuuri broke away from Viktor’s hold and went to the rail. There were maybe only five of them in total, but even one was too many. The plank was drawn, there was no way for them to get on.

“They’re staying?” Yuuri’s voice was hollow with disbelief. Their neighbors from the other towns hadn’t said anything about soldiers staying. They came, they made sure there was no resistance while cleaning out the cities of anything they wanted, and then they left to ravage anew. 

Viktor came up beside him, sliding a hand under the jack to rest possessively on Yuuri’s back. “We don’t leave men at every port,” Viktor said in a light, conversational voice. “But there are soldiers scattered all over Japan now. And since this is our last stop before heading back to the capital, not to mention the home of my beloved,” He punctuated the endearment but squeezing Yuuri’s waist. “I wanted to make extra sure that Hasetsu was well protected.”

Yuuri heard what he didn’t say, what was behind his bright cheery tone. He’d left his men with Yuuri’s family, to make sure they didn’t try anything once they were gone. No mad dash to figure out how to go after them and get Yuuri back. 

Panic of a whole new nature surfaced within him. Yuuri found himself turning to Viktor who pulled him closer. “Please….don’t hurt them.” There was no way Viktor could mistake his shaking for the cold now.

Cool fingers lifted his his head up from under his chin, forcing him to look into blue eyes devoid of all warmth. “As long as they don’t cause any trouble, everyone will be fine, my love.” The tip of Viktor’s nail scraped across Yuuri’s cheek, just hard enough to sting his frozen skin. “And so long as you behave, I won’t need to send word back to them to punish anyone, will I?”

Yuuri shook his head, his hopes of finding his way home shattered around him. Could he risk running now? Would he, knowing word could be sent back that might hurt his family, or endanger his village?

Viktor smiled sharply at him, seeming to come to the same conclusion Yuuri had but finding the end results far more to his liking. “Good. Let’s go get settled, little dove. We have a long trip ahead of us.” The ship pulled away from the docks as Viktor took him by the arm and led him to the large cabin that they would share. His lighthearted banter about how perfect the rest of their lives would be, now that they were together, never ceased. Not even as the door closed firmly behind them and Hasetsu faded on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!!  
> This took so long, and I'm sorry. I really didn't realize how big it was until I finished writing it and looked back to see that this chapter is....half of the story...welp, that's probably a good thing!
> 
> I'm sure that this is probably not exactly what some people wanted or expected. My main goal in writing this was to break away from my usual writing (Deep POV) and try out a more shallow form, which is can be used very well in traumatic situations. So, more of a character study, than just trying to pile on as much brutality as I could into a story.   
> I hadn't initially planned on retrograde amnesia coming into play, but then it just made sense.   
> This sort of memory loss is usually short term, but can go on for several years, though usually it's more like several hours. We can probably assume it won't be the only time Yuuri will go through something like that, as his mental state is not the greatest. 
> 
> The ending was supposed to be more open that it is, but then I got to the end and realized that Viktor wouldn't just leave without some sort of a safety net in place. It is, however, up to you whether you want to decide if Yuuri makes a break for it. 
> 
> (when I was still hashing out this story I had decided that if it was going to be ABO there would have been another 'final' chapter where they made it to Russia, it would have involved Mpreg, so if that's something you'd like to think on, go for it, and maybe I'll oneshot it lol)
> 
> For the most part this was a very fun story to write. I don't do dark very often, but I do love darker stories. My goal is to do a few more of the oneshots I promised (Sorry guys! blame the heat for making me slow down a bit) And moving on to Elixir of Love being my main YOI focus (well that and continuing Into the Deep)
> 
> Thank you guys so much for still showing up and leaving me kudos and comments for this story, even though it was taking forever and I know some of you were giving up hope! You guys are great!! 
> 
> I have created a patreon to hopefully better connect with readers, and to begin showcasing my original works (And maybe eventually be able to get a reliable writing computer...I hold my breath sometimes when I start this one....) There isn't much there now, but since I finally got it all set up I wanted to launch and extend it to everyone. AO3 gets mad at you for putting up links to patreon in posts, so please go to my tumblr URL ars-matron, if you're on mobile the links probably don't show, but you can search for 'patreon' and my one post will pop up. Or you can ask me about it in a comment here and I'll sent you a link....as I think that doesn't count as posting it....I will be posting chapters just a little be earlier on there, but things will still update here. So if you're interested please give it a look!   
> And as always, Thank you guys so much!!!   
> See you next time!


End file.
